Pokemon: A Child s Malice
by Boredstick
Summary: Despite her malicious nature... Hunter J wasn t always the deadly huntress everyone fears... yet what events in her past led to her dark persona and how will it affect her future aswell as everybody else ? Can be read both as a standalone story aswell as addon to the Pokemon Fusion storyline ;)
1. Lost memories

_**Pokemon Fusion : A Child´s Malice**_

_With her enemies still providing resistance to counter her, Hunter J personally embarks onto the battlefield to rally her men and spread fear among those who try to still defy her and Vicious. _

_Her methods still remain as malicious as herself and as vicious as her partner in crime … and with her forces carrying out orders without hesitation in order to reap the rewards, Hunter J escalates the battle to her will the more she sees immense or slow progress on the battlefield herself..._

_Yet little does she know that one unusual battle turns out into something far more personal... an event that surfaces scars from the past … long hidden in her heart of stone ...her lost childhood..._

The local emergency alarm was heavy in the air, as civilians unable to defend themselves did whatever possible to escape, while trainers tried to buy time using their Pokemon to stall until help arrives. But looking up in the sky , one of Hunter J´s battle carriers hovered high over the simple small town.

A side hatch opened up as Salamence was seen flying out of it, along with Hunter J riding on its back, meanwhile the battle carrier scanned the area for a more tactical position to be of advantage during battle. Flying over the town, Hunter J surveyed the chaos and was pleased with what they had succeeded with.

In one specific part of town Twilight Hunters captured civilians and forced them to the landing site while others used Pietra weaponry against anyone resisting aswell as any Pokemon that were fighting back. With little to no militia and police forces, it was a losing battle and Hunter J knew it was a flawless victory.

About to return, something caught her attention as Hunter J told Salamence to fly over an certain area, and once she saw that something unusual was going on she jumped off while Salamence continued to fly all over the town should she need it. On the ground, Hunter J activated her wrist cannon incase she needed it.

Not able to leave, a family had heavily barricaded themselves inside their home along with their Pokemon, and once grunts heard that powerful Pokemon are inside the house they reorganised to make sure to catch and not risk any great harm to the valuable Pokemon. Hunter J then walked over to the grunt in charge.

Commander: Ma´m , I´m surprised to see you, we´re about to finish… is there anything I can offer you ?

Hunter J: Other groups have it much easier … why is this area taking much longer than necessary ?

Commander: Powerful Pokemon are preventing us from attempting to break down the barricades...

Hunter J: So the weapons given to you have run off or is there a reason that you aren´t using them ...

Commander: My apologies... we don´t want to risk it, thought an perfect capture would be best ...

Hunter J: The Pokemon inside better be worth this trouble or this will be the last takeover you will see ..

Commander: Its confirmed that there are two parents, a young child, and at least a Dragonair inside ...

Hunter J: Very well then... tell your men to stand back and let me take care of this mess for now ...

Given enough room, Hunter J saw that certain spots in the house had been fired upon and turned into stone, yet the barricades once stoned would provide even further difficulties to enter. Having enhanced her wrist weapon and set it to Pulse, Hunter J approached the house careful and silently.

Peeking through a small hole, she grinned as she could see the parents on lookout while she looked for the Dragonair. The Dragonair suddenly rose in front of the hole and having seen Hunter J glared back at her, before seconds later it when got prepared for a Hyperbeam attack directly towards her.

But having already put her hand onto the barricade, Hunter J fired off a shot before Dragonair could react, as the pulse went through the barricade and hit Dragonair, falling towards the floor and once down was already turned to stone. Hunter J then broke through the barricade herself to personally enter and collect it.

Father: Dragonair ! Diana stay back ! You … you´re her aren´t you … Hunter J !?

Hunter J: Glad to meet a fan... now … I suggest you come out peacefully before it gets worse ...

Mother: Isaac ! You … please leave us alone, what have we ever done to deserve all of this ?!

Hunter J: Some sins never surface … and I understand you got a child somewhere aswell ...

Father: You leave Angela alone ! You come another step closer, you´ll leave me no choice ...

Hunter J: Careful now... wouldn´t want your family to see something bad happen to you ...

Mother: We´ll give you everything we got … just please … leave us alone … I beg you ...

Hunter J: Everything also includes you... and I won´t ask once again... so surrender or else ...

The father raised a wrench in the air but before he could even do anything the mother screamed as he instantly turned to stone by a shot from the wristcannon, and it didn´t take long before Hunter J was the last thing seen as the mother aswell turned into stone. Hunter J then examined the mother abit closer.

Pleasantly surprised, Hunter J saw an small Dratini in her arms, also turned to stone from the first hit, and with the Dragonair aswell in the household Hunter J hoped to be lucky enough to have found a dragon raising family and that a Dragonite would surely make the intrusion all much more worth the trouble.

Opening a door leading to a child´s room, Hunter J could see someone in a small bed alongside something else aswell, and with the light off Hunter J approached the bed slowly, hoping for a quick hit before moving both stoned targets away along with the parents and the Dragonair aswell.

Carefully taking hold of the bed blanket, Hunter J gently removed it and saw a little girl in the bed, with her back towards Hunter J, too afraid to turn around but also too sad at what was happening all around her.

Hunter J: Come here child … Angela was your name right … its suits a very pretty girl like you ...

Angela: Where´s mom... and dad... did the bad guys… do something to them… who are you lady ?

Hunter J: They are safe … and so will you soon … come with me... and you can call me J ...

Angela: I don´t know what is so wrong with my Millie … please help her … I´ll do anything ...

Hunter J: Ah poor thing... well let me see your pretty face and Millie... so that I can help you ...

Angela: Don´t let them take her away from me... let me stay with her … can you do that for me ?

Hunter J: Ofcourse dear … with just a push of a button … you and Millie can be together forever ...

Gently turning her over with one hand and ready to fire off her wrist cannon with the other, Hunter J turned over the girl towards her and was about to fire when she suddenly stopped. It was a little girl and in her arms close to her chest she had something covered up in a small blanket, shivering violently.

Hunter J then bent down to Angela and called out for Millie, but as Angela opened up a part of the blanket, Hunter J back away slightly, not believing what she just saw and experienced at that moment. It was an young Milotic, with its eyes closed and cuddling close to Angela´s chest.

Hunter J also saw a weak faint Safeguard around Angela, protecting her from any possible shots, and as the little Milotic looked at Hunter J, for a moment into her eyes, it did not see any malice in her heart. Hunter J carefully removed the blanket, and saw the reason it was shivering so badly that it had become weakened.

It had been hit previously by a Pietra weapon, and while the process at first was very slow, the longer it took the more faster it would spread. Parts of its body was turning into stone, starting from the inside. Having believed it was just very cold and scared at first, Angela had wrapped the Milotic up to keep it warm.

Angela: It´s gonna be alright Millie … this nice lady is gonna help me get you all better again… I won´t let anything else happen to you … I´ll protect you Millie ... and I won´t let you go …. never again … I promise … I´ll do anything to keep you safe … just like you have done for me now ...

With the Safeguard gone, Angela thought it was because Millie wasn´t afraid anymore, but little did she know that it was because Millie didn´t have the strength anymore to protect her. With Millie not moving at all anymore, it was a matter of seconds before Angela would realise what just happened. To Milotic.

But Hunter J then sat down on the bed, knowing that it was over for Millie, and told Angela to come give her a hug. Still believing in Hunter J, Angela happily gave her a hug, as moments later she and Millie got turned to stone. Removing her hand from Angela´s back, Hunter J looked right at Angela ´s stoned face.

She was all happy. But totally unaware. Of what had happened. And what was going to happen moments before hugging Hunter J. Twilight Hunters were about to enter the room aswell to check up on Hunter J when she then sent off a pulse, turning them into stone instantly, blocking the entrance to the room.

Something went wrong. Not with the mission. But something that affected her. Many times had she on the field personally turned humans and Pokemon to stone, from lonely ones to entire families, from a peaceful last moment to a more violent last act. But this time, something was different. Something familiar.

Something she could relate to somehow. Looking at the stoned Milotic, it´s eyes opened up moments before its end and instead of looking at Angela, it was looking directly at Hunter J. Had Hunter J seen into its weak eyes, she might almost have read its last thought. To protect Angela. It´s last wish.

While looking back at Angela´s eyes , despite her current state, Hunter J saw the happiness the girl felt just before the encasement, not having a chance of knowing nor reacting to what was happening. While outside more Twilight Hunters were waiting, unsure what was going on inside the barricaded house with Hunter J.

With an sudden scream that got even Salamence´s attention in the air, Twilight Hunters were about to entered when suddenly another yet stronger pulse got fired off, turning the entire house and nearby men into solid stone. As Hunter J emerged from the entrance and made her way on foot back towards the carrier.

But as she walked out of the house and past the stoned forces, a weak pulse shield emitted from her, effectively turning the house and the men to mere rubble with no chance of bringing them back.

Nearby Twilight Hunters got close to see what had happened, only for the emitting pulse to turn them to stone and rubble. Walking towards the carrier, Hunter J didnt care who or what got in the way, and as the forces nearby kept a distance to her, almost at the carrier, Salamence landed close enough infront of her.

Letting out a screech, Hunter J got back to her senses and deactivated the pulse, and with not another word said she just boarded the ship while Salamence followed behind her. Onboard, the forces only needed one look at Salamence to understand not to say a single word to Hunter J and clear the way for her to move.

Having reached her personal quarters, she locked herself in while Salamence stood guard at the door outside of her room, not letting anyone near or try to talk to her, not even Vicious should he try to get to Hunter J.

Professor Sebastian: What´s the commotion about ? Has J returned from her little private hunt ?

Commander: Yes sir … but under some strange circumstances … she´s not quite herself for now ...

Professor Sebastian: You´re not hired to just hunt … I want a report immediately... where is she ?

Commander: Understood, done right away sir … and she is right now in her private quarters …

Professor Sebastian: I´ll ask her what´s going on … when I am back, I want that report done ...

Commander: I will do as asked of … a word of caution sir... Salamence is very protective, guarding her ...

Professor Sebastian: It´s unusual behaviour, even for her … you´re dismissed, now go gather some intel ...

Commander: Yes sir ! I´ll have a small force armed right outside incase you need them...

As the commander left, Professor Sebastian walked towards Salamence and just by seeing it, he understood that whatever it was, Salamence did not want anyone, not even him, entering to disturb Hunter J. Standing infront of it, Professor Sebastian ordered Salamence to move aside. But it still refused.

Telling Salamence that if it doesn´t move, he´ll have to contact Vicious and that he´d not take responsibility for what will happen to it or Hunter J. Yet Salamence still refused. But suddenly Hunter J was heard, faintly telling Salamence to let only Professor Sebastian get inside her room.

Glaring at the nearby guards to stay back, Salamence moved aside somewhat to let him through, as Professor Sebastian reached the locked door. Having put in an override code, the door opened as Professor Sebastian entered and closed the door, locking the door behind as Hunter J had asked for.

Finding her nearly unconscious on the floor, Professor Sebastian picked up Hunter J and sat her down onto her nearby bed, checking her pulse as he also checked her eyes. And saw some disturbing signs.

Hunter J: I´m sorry .. it´s just that … dammit … how bad is it … has it gone too far already ...

Professor Sebastian: Your pupils still react ...you´re lucky... hadn´t I been here … nevermind ...

Hunter J: I was about to do it … but before I could … I fell down … I need a full dose ...

Professor Sebastian: Jay … I´m sorry … but I´ll have to give you two … only way to be sure ...

Hunter J: Please don´t … I barely can endure one … it´s been years since I took a second one ...

Professor Sebastian: You leave me no choice … what happened out there … what caused this ...

Hunter J: It was ...as if I experienced something like that before … just that it was in the past ...

Professor Sebastian: A past not even you don´t yet remember … alright then... are you ready ...

Hunter J: If its this bad … might as well give me three doses... a fourth... if I do faint from the first three...

Putting her visor back on, Professor Sebastian activated it to emit some kind of fluorescent light within towards her eyes, Hunter J removed several layers of armour from her suit, as she exposed her chest. Taking forth a syringe ampule, Professor Sebastian told her to lay down on her back on the bed.

As she got onto her back, Professor Sebastian took forth some Pietra Shackles and put onto her wrists and ankles, fearing what even just two doses can do. Once placed and active, Hunter J tested them out and saw that she remained completely immobile from them, as she then nodded for him to do it.

Slamming the ampule directly at her heart and injecting three doses, Professor Sebastian quickly removed it and could only watch. Mere seconds passed as it was already enough for Hunter J to react and faint, in which Professor Sebastian hesitated to add in a forth one. But he decided to do as she had asked of him.

Slammed the ampule once again into her heart, he saw the ampule syringe shatter from the impact, having failed to penetrate. Knowing time is short, he instead took a risk and put the remaining dosage through her open mouth, hoping the effects would join in with the first injections. With her eyes wide open, the visor did its work as Hunter J slowly got into a comatose medical state , as it progressed deeper and deeper …

_´´ Our daughter is in danger... I paid the cost and will suffer the consequence... instead of her..._

_If you´re taking Millie away from me then forget it ! I won´t let you take her from me !_

_Jayane... you already heard many times before what is the problem with your heart_

_As long as you got me... I´ll legally do everything in my power to help you Jayane... I promise..._

_Glad to hear that … well good night Millie... you take care of the little jaybird here now …_

_I´m so sorry baby. I love you. ´´_

Suddenly Jay woke up and aimed her cannon at Professor Sebastian, dodging shortly before she fired off a shot but failed due to her energy capacity being all empty from the previous heavy usage on the battlefield.

Professor Sebastian: So much for those shackles... atleast it shows that you´re safe... it was a success...

Jay: Seb … ah my head … how long was I out cold … did anything happen while I was gone ?

Professor Sebastian: Just a few minutes... not hours … this sure is the first time this has happened ...

Jay: I don´t feel so lucky … but … for the first time … I actually remember... some faint voices ...

Professor Sebastian: Voices ? From the distant past ? Not from after I found you ? Are you sure ?

Jay: Guess there is one way to know for sure … Seb … do it … give me more … then maybe I ...

Professor Sebastian: Are you insane ?! Forget it ! This was bad enough already ! Another could ...

Jay: Alright alright don´t yell … still … I´m certain … its from my childhood … it has to be ...

Professor Sebastian: Whatever happened... we´ll find out … one step at a time … come here ...

Giving her a reassuring hug, Professor Sebastian suddenly realised his error but it was too late, as Jay put her hand on him and had activated a very weak pulse from the little energy that had recharged. Enough to render him encased for a short time, yet it was all that she needed. To buy her time to do it herself.

With Professor Sebastian all encased, Jay put him gently on the floor and at the same time next to him the pack with extra ampules. Putting her hand onto her chest, Jay could still feel it, and knew that it was impossible to administer through her heart. As she felt a strange taste in her mouth.

And knew it was the next way to get it into her body. Getting a glass of water, she put a stronger dose into it and drank it, knowing that it won´t come immediately... that it would take time … time that she had... as she decided to fall asleep on her own... to try get some answers from her dreams ...

_´´ It has been like this for so long... I can´t really remember anything else ...nothing from my past as a child … only born into this world as a teenager... with literary bloodstained hands... from what or who I do not know … and even to this day... I can still almost really feel my hands all tainted by it … ´´_

Opening her eyes, the sunlight shined right at her, blinding her temporarily, as a young girl had woken up from her sleep. Despite her birthday, she still wished to remain all cuddled up in her bed all day long.

Mother: Jayane ! Get up honey or this cake is gonna get spoiled ! So wake up already okay !

Pretending not to hear her mother calling out to her, Jayane remained in bed, as her father gently opened the already half-open door to check if she was really sleeping, and teased by saying that if she doesn´t get up then she won´t get any presents. Still Jayane remained in bed, trying to sleep despite her mother´s efforts.

As the mother got beside her husband, they didn´t have much of a choice, if Jayne wouldn´t come to see her birthday present then it must be the other way around. Picking up something from the floor, the father then put her birthday present next to Jayane and then covered it with the same blanket Jayane was covered in.

With her father telling her that her birthday gift is right next to her, Jayane still felt so tired and just wanted to sleep... but she then felt something close to her legs, almost tickling her by mere touch, as she opened her eyes and looked at her parents, all happy to see that she decided to finally try get up despite being tired.

Jayane´s mother then told her that there will be more presents once she gets up and outside to celebrate, as Jayane asked what was under the blanket that felt so unusual and strange. Her father told her to see for herself, as Jayane gently looked underneath the cover and saw only two reflections of eyes looking at her.

Almost afraid to what it was, Jayane´s curiosity made her put her hand in to feel what it was, as she felt something lightly lick her fingers. Putting her hand onto a part of what seemed to be part of the lower body, Jayane felt an odd scaly texture, as she tried to guess what it was. A small whimper was then heard from it.

Seeing that it was slightly more afraid of her than she was of it, Jayane got her hand out and instead tried to get it to come out to her instead. As time slowly passed, the creature then got closer and closer until Jayane seemed to see its small head, and as she smiled at it, it revealed itself to her. It was a baby Milotic.

Father: Happy 10th birthday honey... I know it´s been hard to play outside with some of your friends ...

Jayane: Just that I get so tired... I almost can´t do anything … I just want to go stay in bed all the time ...

Mother: Well... not anymore … not with this little thing … since you two can play outside Jayane ...

Jayane: But mom... it´s so small and young… where did you get it … what kind of Pokemon is it ...

Father: Just like you dear … ah don´t worry about that … and her species is that of a Milotic ...

Jayane: Milotic … then I´ll call her Millie … can I keep her … she´s not going away right ?

Mother: Of course not honey … we got her just for you … you´ll be together as long as you want...

Jayane: Then I wants us to be together forever … maybe we´ll even grow up together Milotic ...

With Jayane´s state of mind lightening up, she gently picked up Millie and took a few steps, still tired but didn´t want to play indoors and instead walked out of her room. As she reached the backdoor leading to a small garden, Jayane let Millie go out first as she followed her outside into the garden.

All focused on her newfound joy, Jayane was oblivious to her parents crying of joy on the second floor, having worried for her after she had returned home from a child hospital, not sure she would be back home again in time for her birthday after her heart started to get weaker once again and needing a checkup.

Yet Jayane refound enough strength and courage to try have a normal life, from the simple thing of playing in the garden to even take a walk in town without fearing for her life with each step she takes. Not anymore due to Milotic, a Pokemon species chosen specifically for Jayane´s health aswell as her kind soul.

To not just physically be her pillar of strength, hope and courage but mentally, a kind of Pokemon that through its special and rare abilities could remove all negativity from Jayane and literary feel and understand her which her parents truly could not, not with them all healthy in comparison to her

Standing at the second floor window, Jayane´s parents happily saw her play with Milotic for hours, something they could only dream of happening before, and as time passed her mother went to the phone to call her friends about the miracle they had prayed for. While her father watched outside.

Seeing Jayane so happy, it meant to world to him, as he put his hand onto his wrist, feeling where his old family watch previously was a week ago, yet became one of many sacrifices for something much more precious to him. Seeing her healthy. Seeing her alive. Most of all, seeing her happy.

Suddenly Jayane´s mother went upstairs and told him that he has a phone call from a man named Carl. Surprised, the father took the call in his work room, closing the door to keep it private.

Father: Hello... didn´t expect to hear from you... is something wrong with the agreed payment ?

Carl: No no sir... it is all just fine … I just wanted to make sure that your investment is all good ...

Father: Yes, everything is alright... I just hope I can trust on the conditions that we had agreed on …

Carl: Ofcourse sir, the Milotic you got is the most healthy and friendly one we could ever find ...

Father: I don´t care for it to battle or perform shows... just for it to be with my daugther, that´s all ...

Carl: And we are very happy that you chose us for bringing such a lovely gift to your daughter ...

Father: Good to hear that … well, anything else needed to be said before our conversation ends ?

Carl: Just a little reminder... that you caught the Milotic... and that we never spoke ...goodbye sir ...

As Carl hung up unexpectedly , Jayane´s father understood the cryptic message given to him, but all that mattered to him now was only his daughter. His focus quickly shifted to the outside , as he saw through the window Jayane laying on the ground, but once he looked closer his mind was at ease.

She had only layed down on the ground to cuddle with the baby Milotic, and with both bonding and getting close to each other, Jayane turned around as if she knew her father watched her, and waved out to him in the window. Waving back, Tom got even more certain that he did the right thing.

As Linda entered and closed the door, she asked him who Carl was. Giving her the simple answer that it was the Milotic´s breeder, Tom wished for Linda not to ask nor know anything more.

Linda: Honey... I just hope you didn´t do anything bad or anything... just to be able to get it …

Tom: I called in some favours... did what I did to save our daughter... everything else comes second...

Linda: I know … it´s just that … it´s nothing that´s gonna risk turn right back at us... or her, right ?

Tom: Sounds like you already suspect or know something that you want to be said... what is it ?

Linda: I know it´s an endangered species... and normally they are very expensive... how much did...

Tom: Our daughter is in danger... I paid the cost and will suffer the consequence... instead of her...

Linda: I mean... you didn´t hurt anyone or steal any money or the Milotic... nothing too bad right ?

Tom: It´s borrowed money... just like Jayane lives on borrowed time... until a cure is found …

Suddenly hearing Jayane calling out for them, her parents looked outside to check on her, and were in awe as they saw Jayane right outside the window, looking and waving to them, hovering in the air while Milotic had used its inherited species powers at a much more earlier stage than normal.

Equally surprised to see it already being in such a fine condition, Tom hugged Linda and told her that if they cannot give Jayane the miracle she needs, then perhaps Milotic will. Both then walked down the stairs and outside, and saw Jayane back on the ground, playing around with Milotic again.

Linda: Baby … I see that you two already are very close … just don´t push yourself too hard okay ?

Jayane: I didn´t do it... it was Millie... she knew what I wanted and did it for me, she read my mind !

Tom: I´m glad that in a way... she´ll really understand you somewhat better than we will honey ...

Jayane: If she reads your minds too... we´ll all understand... and … dad ? Is something wrong ?

Linda: No baby... everything is fine for now … and its a nice name you have given Milotic ...

Tom: Best of all, you can bring Millie with you whenever you have to go to the hospital...

Jayane: I... don´t know … it´s always so hard … maybe Millie shouldn´t see me like that ...

Linda: Neither we baby... but with Millie beside you... perhaps it´ll be much more easier for you...

The day passed as night came and eventually Jayane got tired yet lasted a lot longer than usual, and after taking her medicine she went to bed, only for Milotic to wait there for her next to her bed. Tom entered and kissed her goodnight, and after petting Milotic he was about to leave her room.

Jayane: Dad... I want to ask you something... and I´d want you to be honest with me … okay ?

Tom: I´ll try honey... alright, what´s on your mind ? Is it about the next check up or something ?

Jayane: No not that … it´s Millie... and … is she just gonna be here with me... until I get all better ?

Tom: At first yeah... but then it would not be fair to you or Millie... so she´s here to stay honey...

Jayane: And something else too dad … Millie won´t cause any problems for us... right ?

Tom: It´s the opposite... she´s here to help all of us... but especially you... it´s all alright now ...

Jayane: Thanks dad … I was alittle worried... but not anymore... goodnight … I´ll cya tomorrow ...

Tom: Glad to hear that … well good night Millie... you take care of the little jaybird here now …

With Tom closing the door and leaving, Jayane put her head onto her pillow and tried to get some sleep, and as time passed Milotic remained awake, having not just truly understood Tom almost by instinct but at heart realising its main purpose. To watch over. To protect. To maintain happiness.

Jayane slept like a baby all while Millie stayed awake several hours, making sure she is alright, and once things seemed alright Millie also closed her eyes and fell asleep next to the bed. The next day Tom had already went to work much earlier in the morning than usual, as Linda then woke up.

Noticing the time and that Tom was gone, she didn´t think much about it and after getting dressed she went to check up on Jayane and Millie. Opening the door, Linda got somewhat worried once she saw that Jayane or Millie wasn´t in the room, and went downstairs to check where they were.

Seeing them both outside, Linda was shocked as normally Jayane would not just previously woke up late and wish to stay in bed longer, but wait to eat breakfast before even trying to do something. Yet she was up and holding a sandwich in her hand, Linda realised that Jayane had even made breakfast herself, something she last did a year ago before her condition deteriorated much further.

Linda: Morning jaybird... so how are we feeling today ? How come you already in a rush ?

Jayane: Morning mom ! I´m pretty good, slept alright... and well, I wanted to play awhile before ...

Linda: The appointment today, yeah … it´s alright, I´ll tell ya when you need to get ready okay ?

Jayane: Sure mom ...dad told me that Millie can come along … but how will she come with us ?

Linda: I don´t think he received a capture ball, so we´ll just take her in the back of the car ...

Jayane: Okay … and if I have to stay again there … is it alright if Mille can be with me too ?

Linda: Maybe, I´ll have to ask the hospital staff but I´m sure it´ll be okay if she stays...

Jayane: Great ! Oh right, I left some extra sandwiches on the table if you want some mom !

As she heard it, Linda ran into the kitchen, and not just saw a plate of nicely cut and prepared sandwiches, but also a whole set of kitchen pieces all washed and left to dry off, something that would take Linda atleast some time to get done. As she covered her mouth in disbelief.

Only a day had passed and Jayane already did more than ever expected from her, be it her own renewed strength or passed through somehow from Milotic. Wanting to call Tom, he didn´t answer his cellphone so she decided to call him after the hospital visit to tell of the wonderful news.

Once it was time Jayane had washed herself and with everyone in the car they drove off to a hospital specialised in heart patients. Having to go to work, Linda knew Jayane would call her once done so a work friend would pick her up and drive back to work to stay there until Linda was done for the day.

As Linda left, the doctor arrived, and once he saw Milotic he didn´t ask any questions to Jayane but instead would ask her parents at a more suitable time. Taking Milotic with her, Jayane entered a specialist area in which her doctor asked her to change into hospital clothes for an easier check up.

Once done, Jayane sat down on an chair with Milotic beside her, while her doctor stood infront of her and put a stetoscope onto her chest to listen. The more time passed, the more did his face light up, yet turned somewhat grim again once he got the results from the last check-up done on the previous visit.

He didn´t even have time to say anything before Jayane got the courage to ask him something, something he knew she wouldn´t ask had her parents been with her. If she was going to die.

Doctor: Jayane... you already heard many times before what is the problem with your heart …

Jayane: I know... that due to its larger size its much heavier and its harder for it to work normally...

Doctor: And that its harder pump blood in your body... and that this also makes it much weaker …

Jayane: And that my special bloodtype makes it much harder to even find a heart for transplant ...

Doctor: That´s right... but atleast some of the medicine makes it easier handle the symptoms right?

Jayane: Yeah, apart from being tired more often... I´m not out of breath or get dehydrated any more ...

Doctor: I won´t lie to you… this is merely the start Jayane... but … here... listen closely to your heart …

As Jayane put the earpiece for the stethoscope into her ear and listened, she definitely heard a difference compared to last time. Her heart still was beating very fast, but not as hard as before, as her doctor looked at her and said that despite her condition, that sound has giving him some more renewed hope.

With the general checkup done, Jayane layed down on a metal board and entered a machine to check her entire body, in which Jayane always felt uncomfortable but with Milotic just outside she got somewhat more relaxed. Scanning, the doctor was suddenly quite amazed at what the new results just showed.

Not wanting to be wrong or say something incorrect, he triple checked everything and even called over some colleagues to get their opinion. Noticing that people were gathering, Jayane began to get abit nervous, in which Milotic calmed her mind. As the colleagues also noticed the Milotic in the room.

Minutes passed as they left, leaving Jayane´s doctor to continue while he pondered. Over the sudden improvement, being due to the new suppressing medicine. Or in relation to Milotic. Telling Jayane they are done for the day, Jayane got up and dressed into her normal clothes and was about to say goodbye.

Doctor: Wait dear... I know you don´t like it as always... but you mind staying for observation again ?

Jayane: I feel better today so I wanted to go with mom to the park after she is done with work...

Doctor: I´m very happy that you´re feeling better to the point that you can do it.. just be careful dear...

Jayane: I know I went to the emergency last time... I only overdid it since it was mom´s birthday...

Doctor: Just that... I see minor signs of your heart healing abit... and I´m not sure how or why...

Jayane: Last time I did take that new suppressor that made me extra tired, maybe it helped...

Doctor: Perhaps... until I find out... take it easy and don´t pressure yourself, please Jayane, for me ?

Jayane: Alright I promise to be more careful... even if it´s different this time... after all... now that I got...

Jayane quickly stopped, not sure how her doctor would react to Milotic, as she said goodbye and went into the main hall. After calling her mother to be picked up, it didn´t take long before she eventually arrived at her mother´s work, and waited for the shift change while playing around with Milotic.

Inside the staff lunch room, she could play in peace without attracting too much attention to her and Milotic, and after awhile the door opened only for her mother to arrive, getting a big hug from Jayane.

Linda: Hey honey... you mind me getting alittle bite first before leaving, I forgot to get lunch today...

Jayane: Mom... dad told you not to take so much overtime... besides I thought we can go to the park !

Linda: I promise, it´s not too often I do it... and yeah sure honey, but you´re feeling alright I hope ?

Jayane: Yeah, doctor even found out some good news, he´d call later to talk to you and dad about it...

Linda: Well that´s great... anything else he said that I should know of... did he ask about Milotic ?

Jayane: Kind off... but I didn´t tell him anything or attract any attention to me... but why mom ?

Linda: Some might get jealous... and not everyone act nice when wanting something they don´t have...

Jayane: Oh... I understand... ah my stomach... hearing lunch made me even abit hungry hehe ...

Linda: Did you have anything to eat before you got over here to wait for me ? A snack or drink ?

Having forgot it due to wanting to go to the park as early as possible, Jayane was surprised that her mother didn´t get too mad and instead took her lunchbox, deciding to eat it together at the park. As they arrived, Linda wished to be careful at first and to find a secluded spot for the three of them to be at.

Not wanting to attract attention, but seeing Jayane so hyped up to be outside with her mom and new friend, Linda made an exception. Mentioning her general rules to Jayane, to be where she can see her and tell if anything feels weird, Linda let Jayane go to play around with all the other kids and Pokemon.

Time passed as Linda enjoyed a part of the lunchbox while Jayane happily played around. Usually getting emotional seeing her daughter having changed so much ever since they got Milotic, Linda didn´t wish to worry Jayane or ruin the moment with tears even if happy ones, and just watched her daughter play.

Jayane: Mom, come along and play with me ! Maybe call dad if he end work early and come over !

Linda: Ok hold on then I´ll just call daddy and see if he can come over, one moment alright dear !

Jayane: Come on mom ! And you cant eat everything, I think I´ll eat once we got home okay ?

Linda: No way Jayane, you´re atleast eating a hotdog in the park, you gotta have something...

Jayane: Alright mom... hey you think we have time to go somewhere else while the weather is nice ?

Linda: Nice try but you got some school stuff to also take care of, you can´t neglect that dear...

Jayane: I can do it tomorrow instead, atleast today I just want to have fun with Millie, dad and you !

Linda: If you can let me call dad, I´ll ask him about it, can´t make any promises though Jayane...

As Linda called Tom she suddenly saw a police car arriving further away, and while probably there to keep an eye over the park it was enough to make her nervous, as she called out for Jayane to come over to her. Not listening, Linda yelled out for Jayane to come over or she´d not play with Millie later.

Realising abit too late her hurtful words, Linda resumed to try calling her husband but with the line busy she decided to go get Jayane. Hugging and telling her she is sorry, Linda whispered something to Jayane that definetly would make her react. That the police were nearby and that it likely wasn´t too good.

Understanding her mother´s reaction, Jayane told Millie to come along and leave, and as time passed they reached the house. Hearing Tom upstairs, Linda told Jayane to heat up some food from the fridge as she then walked upstairs, entering Tom´s room just as he ended the conversation over the phone.

Tom: Hey dear... how was work today ? I got home early so thought I´d perhaps go out with Jayane...

Linda: It was alright... I tried reaching you earlier at the park ... who was on the phone just now ?

Tom: Her doctor... had a little heated conversation about Milotic... but it´s taken care of for now ...

Linda: We went to the park... seeing the police there made me abit nervous but it was nothing really...

Tom: It´s gonna be a lot harder... to keep all this under the surface... but as long as she gets well...

Linda: Atleast it´s Sinnoh... imagine abroad... still... it´s not fair for her to have to be so careful...

Tom: Nothing was fair... so we do the best possible... oh where is she, did you have fun at the park ?

Linda: Yeah, she had finally the energy to play around with everyone there... just as if she wasn´t il...

Not able to even finish her sentence, Linda just looked away while Tom hugged her, reassuring her that it will be alright, to have faith in both Jayane and Milotic. Hearing suddenly a clash downstairs, both ran down only to see Jayane near the kitchen bench, protected by a Safeguard suddenly created by Milotic.

Having wanted to set plates, Jayane slipped on the chair she stood on and as she risked getting everything toppled over her, Milotic had reacted just in time to protect her from harm. Yet one danger arised which Milotic could not react upon. As Jayane´s heart began racing from the sudden accident.

About to call an ambulance, Linda waited once she saw Milotic, seeming to use Safeguard yet no such aura was seen around Jayane. But as Jayane but her hand over her chest, even Tom was shocked to see what Milotic was capable of. With Milotic acting on it´s own, it was the proof Linda and Tom needed.

That should no cure be found, then Milotic could at the very least protect Jayane even from danger within herself. Time passed as night came, with Linda put Jayane to sleep in her bed and wishing her good night, while Milotic was beside the bed, keeping an eye over Jayane until it slumbers aswell.

Once morning came... Jayane got up from her bed, raising her hands up and stretching, yawning as she walked over to the bathroom and with the light on, she began to wash her face. Four years passed, and thanks to Milotic and new suppressive medicine Jayane continued to be able to live a normal life.

As a young teenager. And as Pokemon captures and battles spread it became safe for her to be public with Milotic, having like her grown during the years that passed since they first met. All done, Jayane got dressed and walked downstairs, being the first one up she looked around for Millie.

Not seeing her around, Jayane prepared some tea and breakfast while making a cup of coffee for her mother to enjoy once she gets downstairs. With it done Jayane walked upstairs to check up on her mom, as she saw Millie outside her door. Having a familiar pose yet Jayane didn´t really remember of what.

Quietly opening her mother´s bedroom door, Jayane saw her mother still asleep in bed despite having to go to work later, as Jayane gently woke up her mother. Waking up and instantly looking at the time, Linda thought she almost overslept and just to make sure asked Jayane if it was friday or saturday.

Jayane: It´s friday mom, but don´t worry you can sleep all you want during the weekend, so get up !

Linda: Alright alright... just been a busy work week... oh right, you got another checkup today right ?

Jayane: Yeah it´s today, if you´d let me drive just once then I can go there and back to school... please ?

Linda: Nice try jaybird, being tired doesn´t mean you can get away with such things... and your father ?

Jayane: Dad went early to go to the mall... you think he´s buying me something for my good grades ?

Linda: That was the deal..., when I see a diploma in your hand, sure get an extra Milotic if you want !

Jayane: I just want some extra change to go out with friends and Millie... it´s not like I want a car ...

Linda: I know... just remember... we have to pay each month not just for medicine... but for Millie...

Easily forgetting, Jayane shrugged it off and took her mother downstairs, giving her the cup of coffee while making breakfast for her and Millie. Also calling her father, Jayane continued to talk with him while Linda ate yet looked at Milotic, being next to her with the same familiar look on it´s face.

Asking Millie what´s wrong, Linda almost started to worry but thought she was just tired and was over analysing things. Time passed as everyone where ready to head off to the hospital, dropping off Jayane and Milotic while Linda would drive off to work and once done pickup Jayane to drive her to the mall.

Linda: Well I really hope your father really didn´t go to the mall to get you something too fancy...

Jayane: I´d be happy even if just with a movie ticket, think some new Spielbunk movies are running...

Linda: At such a young age he sure started out very well... so what you planning to do before and after ?

Jayane: Maybe walk around in the park, and after cinema just get a bite... I won´t eat too much though !

Linda: Good good, once you´re all done then I´m picking you up to have family dinner at home ...

Jayane: Oh that reminds me... anything that you want me to ask doc once the checkup is done ?

Linda: Not really... but perhaps you can convince him for extra discounts on the new suppressors...

Jayane: Sure mom... they are quite expensive, shame the old ones got discontinued for some reason...

As Jayane was dropped off, she waved goodbye to her mother and walked into the hospital, and after awhile was greeted by her doctor, the very same that had taken care of her ever since she first became ill. Entering the usual examination room, the doctor didn´t even need to tell Jayane anymore what to do.

Getting dressed into hospital clothes, Jayane laid down onto the medical board as the machine did its work, yet she wasn´t nervous or afraid. Almost wanted to be so for nostlagia, Jayane just smiled towards Millie, smiling back. After awhile she was done and once dressed up her doctor had the new results.

Doctor: Every time you two get here... you give so much hope... not just to yourselves... but to me...

Jayane: Well once my heart began to show signs of healing, then everyone got interested in it ...

Doctor: Somewhere out there is someone just like you Jayane... not having the same luck you have...

Jayane: Yeah... well I don´t feel lucky when the new medicine is starting to cost more each year ...

Doctor: I told your parents already... it´s out of my hands... many new rules exclude older medicine...

Jayane: So you´re just gonna throw away working medicine just because of these new rules or what ?

Doctor: Atleast here in Shinnoh it can´t be used... it´s cheaper to discard it than to sell it abroad...

Jayane: I´m sorry... and I´m not ungrateful... just worried how the increase is gonna affect us ...

Doctor: As long as you got me... I´ll legally do everything in my power to help you Jayane... I promise...

Jayane: Thank you... so... what´s today´s news … I hope I don´t need another new suppressor...

Doctor: Sadly you do... but good news is, it´s replacing one you´re already using that bothered you ...

Jayane: I guess I can´t complain … and any news on cures or changes in my heart since last month ?

Doctor: You´re healing yourself really Jayane... even if slowly... that alone is the miracle we needed...

Jayane: Yeah but the longer it takes, the more surpressors I need to stop any other possible side effects...

Doctor: A small price to pay... and I´ll say this... by the time you are 20... I believe... you´ll be healed...

Jayane: Really ?! Ah that´s great ! Okay many more years to wait but still, that´s awesome news !

Hugging her doctor, with no other news Jayane left the room and was about to call her mother to give her the good news. As if fate pierced through all her hopes, a staff passed by her with an emergency board towards operation, only for a cellphone to call nearby. As Jayane saw it herself. Her mother.

Once the doctor walked out and took notice, he quickly took Jayane back into the room and told her to stay inside and not leave until he gets back, while he then left to see what suddenly happened. Milotic felt the sudden new state of mind Jayane was getting into and tried to get her to think of something else.

But all the signs from the past began to gather into her mind. Forgetting lunch. Working overtime. Late shifts. Too much coffee and trouble sleeping. Even Millie sensing it during breakfast. But with Millie not nearby, Linda could not be protected from what always was fear to happen to Jayane. A heartattack.

All while Jayane remained drowned in her chaotic emotions. Feeling guilty. For not noticing. For not having Milotic around her parents enough to protect them aswell. Time passed as the door opened, only for Jayane to see her father enter with a face she would never forget. She understood what happened.

Days went by while Jayane remained inside her room with Millie, all while Tom visited the hospital after getting a call from the doctor, having some important information for him know of. Once arriving, Tom entered the examination room where Jayane´s doctor already was waiting for him.

Tom: Hey doc... I hope this won´t be long... I´m staying home today too to keep an eye over Jayane...

Doctor: Hello Tom... no I won´t hold you too long... how have you been holding … how is Jayane...

Tom: Even with Millie near her... it´s as if she´s a little girl again... she won´t stop crying out of guilt...

Doctor: Linda only did few examinations when Jayane was young... there is no way we could discover...

Tom: It´s not your fault doc... not really ours either... it just feels... so unfair... especially to Jayane...

Doctor: But I was there... I saw Jayane´s face... and just like her... I will never forget that day Tom...

Tom: Sometimes I wish she could forget everything... the pain... tragedy...and only keep her happiness...

Doctor: As painful as it is for me to say it... but it´s life Tom... it has it´s share of the good and the bad ...

Tom: Life has me having to work two jobs in the future... to be able to take care of myself and Jayane...

Doctor: And I´m sorry Tom... since I only got bad news today and the sooner you know of it the better...

Tom: It can´t me any worse... some new suppressors or cost increases...or is it something about Jayane ?

Doctor: It´s about Linda... the autopsy was finished... and it got confirmed that her heart had failed...

Tom: We already found that out the same day it happened from the emergency staff once she was gone...

Doctor: That´s not all... I found some signs that indicate... that it perhaps wasn´t due to her lifestyle...

Tom: What do you mean ? During that time period Linda pushed herself too hard for quite some time...

Doctor: It´s genetic Tom... and despite very faint... I saw some signs that show the same on Jayane...

With Tom realising what Jayane´s doctor was implying, he began to break down in tears. That despite Milotic´s protection, in time Jayane´s heart would risk failing if put through enough difficult conditions, and with her state of mind already the way it is, Tom feared of losing Jayane more sooner than later.

Atleast with Linda when alive, there was a chance to transplant her heart to Jayane yet as fate wanted it, Jayane had got her heart condition genetically from her mother, and if found out too late then the heart that would save Jayane´s life , if transplanted, would instead have killed her in due time just like her mother...

_**Chapter 2 Preview: Heavy Burdens**_

_**´´ You think that maybe mom … knew what would happen that day ? ´´**_

_**´´ Where to start... you haven´t payed last month and not this one either … ´´**_

_**´´ All I care for is my daughter and Milotic... everything else doesn´t matter...**_


	2. Heavy Burdens

_**Chapter 2: Heavy Burdens**_

Once a year had gone since Linda passed away, life finally began to crumble as Tom not only lost a job but had to prioritise the monthly payments, all while trying his best to take care of his daughter, both for his sake, hers and Linda. Yet everyday he feared that he would lose Jayane the same way Linda died.

Even fearing that something would instead happen to him and Jayane would be left all alone in the world. Not working any more outside of their home, Tom worked inside his room while Jayane studied through books at home instead of going to school. Due to Tom fears of Jayane leave her home.

Not able to protect her should anything happened despite Milotic. As the bills gathered up, Tom was ready to do anything, as long as he could be with Jayane and at the most Milotic could stay. His priority was Jayane´s suppressors while neglecting to pay each month the arranged monthly price for Milotic.

Receiving a phonecall in his room, Tom knew that it wouldn´t be long before Carl would call and start asking questions, as he took the phone to his ear and hoped it would be someone else. But it was him.

Carl: Hello Tom... well... where to start... you haven´t paidlast month and not this one either …

Tom: Hey Carl... listen, you know I have had a hard time right now... I´m sure we can work things out ...

Carl: Yes, but I also owe people money... if you don´t pay, I can´t pay, that´s my own hard problem ...

Tom: I can´t be responsible for that … still, I am going to mortgage the house this week and also ...

Carl: I don´t mind if you sell a kidney or something... just give me my monthly money soon enough ...

Tom: I can´t guarantee anything Carl... at the very least, please... take everything else but Milotic ...

Carl: I don´t deal with houses or cars... I buy and sell Pokemon... everything else is near useless to me...

Tom: The same for me... all I care for is my daughter and Milotic... everything else doesn´t matter...

Carl: Then you better give me my money... or you´re risk your daughter´s goodbye to that Milotic …

With the call ending, Tom wasn´t sure what to do. If he should play it safe and return Milotic, or take a chance by calling the police, despite the risk that Milotic might be confiscated by them instead due to the circumstances of how it was received in the first place. Tom felt there was nothing else he could do.

Calling a contact that introduced him to Carl, Tom asked for a different kind of black market trade, his contact asked what kind. Hesitating for a moment, Tom told him that he wished to sell a kidney, and that he would wish to chose someone which gives the most money yet has the safest procedure.

Wanting it to happen as soon as possible, Tom was surprised to hear that he can get one the same day, but knew that the sooner he can do it, the more likely he is to get the most money. With the call ending that someone will come over later tonight, Tom then called someone else. For certain preparations.

In case something would go wrong. Jayane´s doctor. After a short conversation, Tom was certain he was making the right decision. All done, Tom went to see how Jayane was doing inside her room, with her unaware of what Tom had begun to prepare soon enough, and that it might be their last time together.

Jayane: Dad, next month, for my checkup … can you come with me... instead of being at home ?

Tom: We´ll see how it goes honey, but I´m sure I can get some time off from work for awhile ...

Jayane: Dad... I want to ask... you think that maybe mom … knew what would happen that day ?

Tom: Despite it coming from her … no one could have guessed what would have happened to her ...

Jayane: I mean... you think mom somehow knew but didn´t say anything to worry us or something?

Tom: No honey... and even if she knew... then perhaps she wished it to happen nowhere near us ...

Jayane: And … do you have anything I need to worry about ? Something that might happen dad ?

Tom: It´s hard after she left us honey … but other than that … I´m all fine … and so will you …

Tom spent time with Jayane and Milotic, having her open up more and despite hurtful even going through family photos together. While Milotic sensed his somewhat troubled state of mind , it almost sensed his intentions. Tom wished to focus everything on Jayane. Being close to her, holding her.

As the entire day passed it was almost time in which Tom took Jayane to bed and kissed her goodnight, and once the door got closed he went outside to get picked up by a black van. Unaware of it all, Jayane, remained in bed sleeping deeply while Milotic still fully awake kept an watchful eye over Jayane.

The next morning Jayane woke up early and as usual prepared both breakfast for both herself and her father and waited for him at the kitchen table. But with him not coming down, some time passed as Jayane walked upstairs and entered his bedroom, only to find a small letter on his empty tidy bed.

Seeing that it was addressed to her, Jayane did not wish to open it and instead first searched the entire apartment, even going down to the basement to check if he was downstairs there doing something early in the morning. But after she didn´t find him there, she remained in the basement, beginning to sulk.

Afraid of what would be written in the letter, and what it would mean for her. After some time Milotic eventually sensed Jayane´s location and with it´s powers opened up the enforced basement door, and after making it´s way to her used its long strong body to help her back up onto her feet once again.

As she returned to Tom´s room, Jayane carefully opened the letter, but before she even read it Milotic used it´s powers to project her father writing it on his desktop, and hearing his voice think through what he was writing, Jayane heard exactly what she did not wish to hear... her father´s goodbye to her.

´´ Jayane...

If you read this by the next morning, or perhaps a few days later in which I have been absent... then I´m sorry... I did something foolish... but it was something that if successful... would give you the happiness you deserve... I wanted to give you it... but now I won´t be coming back home …

Other people will... a man named Carl might call, or even show up, maybe other people too... and I´m sorry for putting you through this... but you have no other choice... Jay, you have to leave as soon as possible. I already prepared a backpack with everything you need... apart from Millie.

You need to run because someone might try to take her away from you. And after everything that has happened... be it you getting sick... or when mom left us … it will be up to you to make a choice I could not do and even tried to prevent. Now, Millie´s fate and life will be in your hands Jayane.

Once it happens, you can either let them take her, or you can do everything you feel is right to keep her with you. Once you are ready with Millie, you leave the region. Go to the nearest border transport and leave for Kanto. Once there, try get in contact with a certain special person there.

You won´t live with him but from what I heard, he is a kind man that might do his best to help you at least find a home and survive. His name is Samuel Oak, a professor that researches the relationship between humans and Pokemon. I have never met him, nor talked to him at all.

But due to his research, I pray that if there is someone that could help you and Millie, it is him. I have another sealed letter that is for him, where everything he needs to know is written. I only ask of you that you do not open and read it. It is already hard enough for you to read this Jayane.

You will only find pain and questions there than answers. Should you not reach him, then get yourself to the nearest Pokemon Center. And never return to Sinnoh. For whatever reason.

I left behind the rest of the money we have, your passport, some family items and other things you´re free to see after you leave. Don´t worry about the apartment and everything else inside. Just run.

I´m so sorry baby. I love you.

Dad ´´

Jayane didn´t even shed a tear once she finished the letter, she instead went to the backpack and after putting it on she walked downstairs with Milotic. Passing by the table, she let the breakfast remain and once locking the door from the outside with spare keys, she ran off with Milotic.

Taking more than a day to reach an airport, it had already become night and with no available flights Jayane had to check into an nearby hotel and after finding out where one could be at she walked down a street to it, all while people looked at her, surprised that she had Milotic with her.

Oblivious to it´s rare species, Millie didn´t mind at first but once more people got interested in it, she got afraid that some might be those that were trying to take Milotic. Keeping her close, Jayane eventually reached a hotel and after getting a room for the night, she entered a simple single room.

Unfolding a sandwich from her backpack, Jayane felt more tired than hungry but after Milotic pushed the sandwich towards her Jayane knew it was best to have some before going to bed. Once finished, she opened her backpack and put back some leftovers, as something fell out of it.

The photo album, it had opened up and revealed a picture of her and both her parents at an amusement park, mere months before she got more ill and later got Milotic. Having not seen it when looking with her father, Jayane skimmed through it, only to finally shed the tears she held back since she left home.

Despite Millie by her side, it was too much for her and after crying out for some time, eventually Millie used it´s power to absorb the rest of the pain she was going through. Seeing that it was getting late, she entered the bathroom to brush her teeth before going to bed for the night.

With Millie by her side, suddenly Jayane heard the main door in the room break open, as someone was about to enter the bathroom. By mere chance Jayane had locked it from the inside, yet whoever it was tried to further break it down. In which Millie showed her potential by using her powers.

Reinforcing the door, it bought time for Jayane to think of something, and after seeing that there was no way out of the bathroom, she knew there was no other choice but to be offensive in order to get out. Asking Millie what they should do, Jayane then stood back as she looked around herself.

Water began to endlessly flow from the sink, shower nozzle and even the toilet, with everything flowing underneath the bathroom door due to Milotic´s powers. With people on the other side having to leave the waterfilled room, Jayane quickly opened the door and grabbed hold of Millie.

Running past some guys that by the looks of it seemed to be up to no good, Jayane saw at the end of the corridor someone else standing guard and knew she had to try take another exit. Seeing an emergency exit, she quickly ran through it, only to walk right inside a reinforced van that closed up.

With Millie exhausted from her previous efforts, Jayane yelled out for them to let her go, in which the car drove off, and as hours passed it eventually stopped and the van doors opened. Still night, Jayane was too afraid to leave the van, as someone was seen approached the van from the outside.

Man: Don´t be afraid little girl... you are safe... luckily we found you in time just like they did...

Jayane: Please... let me out... I need to get back... my backpack is there, and I need to leave ...

Man: We managed to retrieve it, I got it right here... and may I kindly ask where you will go ...

Jayane: I can´t really tell... it´s a secret... I just gotta go... I only want Millie and the backpack...

Man: It´s a secret that I can guess... I heard someone like you wished to leave Sinnoh today...

Jayane: If it´s about money, then take what I got in the backpack... I don´t have much else...

Man: It somewhat is... and you got something else... your pet is a very precious Pokemon ...

Jayane: If you´re taking Millie away from me then forget it ! I won´t let you take her from me !

As Jayane further put herself in front of Milotic and cowered down into a corner, the man took a chance and approached her carefully, reaching out his hand to her. Despite his friendly manners, Jayane did not fall for his charm and as he grabbed her arm, Milotic bit him in the arm.

Yet he didn´t flinch at all despite a nasty bite and instead said something which changed everything for Jayane. That he has information about her father. As Jayane looked at him, then she asked who he was, in which he responded. It was Carl, as Milotic let go of him but remained on it´s guard.

Jayane: Dad told me a little about you in a letter... that you were going to come after me and Millie...

Carl: That certainly is true to an extent... but I have actually come after you for another reason...

Jayane: You said that you got information about my dad... what happened to him, where is he ?

Carl: If you don´t know... then he likely didn´t want you to know... I´m not sure you want to hear...

Jayane: He gave me a letter I haven´t opened yet... that might mention what had happened to him...

Carl: I´ll tell you then... but I´d wish to further talk in a place abit more warmer and friendly...

Jayane: I don´t know what you want yet from me or Millie... but how do I know I can trust you ?

Carl: Your father did once... now it is your choice to make Jayane Malace... to trust me or not ...

Hoping things would be better if she played it safe, Jayane decided to put her trust in him and took his hand, in which he carefully led Jayane out of the car. Seeing other thugs nearby with nets and various other things, Jayane at first thought she was tricked and was about to try escape once again.

When suddenly Carl told the grunts to back off and let him handle it, in which he then told Milotic to come along. Being more cautious than Jayane, Milotic got next to her in which Carl told her that Milotic can freely stay with her for the moment, as they began to walk towards an old compound.

Jayane: What is this place... the drive took hours, so we have to be pretty far away from the city...

Carl: Very observant of you... and I will be honest with you... this is not a good place to be at...

Jayane: Then why did you take me here... what are you doing here... what do you want from me ...

Carl: I brought you here to save your life and Milotic... hadn´t I found you, then others would ...

Jayane: You mean others that want to take Millie away from me ? And what, you don´t want that ?

Carl: I did at first... but as fate chose a different path... there is something you will want from me...

Jayane: I got everything dad wanted me to have... what else could you have that I would want ?

Carl: The possibility to save Milotic, not to mention your own life... how is your heart my dear ?

As Jayane heard him, she had quickly forgot about her condition and remembering the physical effort she did when running away from the hotel, Carl then explained that Milotic lended her strength, and had it gone for too long or been too much then she certainly could have suffered a severe heart attack.

Feeling her pulse, Jayane noticed that it was a little fast but not too much, and as they reached an old metal gate that slowly opened, something compelled her to turn back, even Millie hesitated to enter but with Carl telling her to come along, Jayane had to do her part and hope he could help her.

Carl quickly hoped to take her to a more private room, and as they arrived he asked her to sit down and even offered her a glass of water. Almost acting like it was poisoned, Jayane looked at Carl as he somewhat shrugged and drank some from it to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Jayane: You seem different from the other guys... was it through you that dad got Millie ?

Carl: Yes... and after he failed to pay, a bounty was place upon him and to retrieve Milotic...

Jayane: A bounty ? Is that why he is gone... did someone take dad and... you mean that he is ...

Carl: I´ll tell you the truth Jayane... he went to someone else in an attempt to pay off the debt ...

Jayane: You mean you and those guys weren´t involved with him not coming home ? Who then ?

Carl: He underwent surgery to sell a kidney... sadly he didn´t make it... and all his organs got sold...

Jayane: No , dad wouldn´t do that ! After mom was gone... he said he´d stay with me forever!

Carl: He did... and he managed to save some lives with his actions... by fate, one life is mine...

Pulling up a part of his shirt, Jayane could see a surgical incision where a liver transplant had taken place. Understanding that her father´s liver must have gone to Carl, Jayane asked where the rest of her father was, in which Carl shook his head, telling her that the rest went some place elsewhere

Carl: He saved my life... in return... I wished to do the same for you... since he couldn´t make it...

Jayane: What do you mean save my life... I was going away until you took me to this place ...

Carl: I know about your heart condition... and that it´s thanks to Millie you are still so healthy...

Jayane: Dad told me that neither his heart or mom´s are compatible... and no cure exists yet ...

Carl: Not legally... medicine is also experimented here... hence why I took you here aswell...

Jayane: You mean you can make a medicine that can cure my heart ? How can you be sure ?

Carl: I can´t promise, nor even claim it might cure you, perhaps at most keep you at least alive...

Jayane: Then what about Millie ? You guys now suddenly don´t want to have her any more ?

Carl: We do... but I´ll make you a deal I hope you won´t refuse... for both your and Millie´s sake ...

Jayane: As long as Millie isn´t hurt... and I can be be with her... what do you want me to do ?

Carl: Stay here and work for me girl... and in return I will pay Millie´s monthly debit for you ...

Jayane: You mean I have to stay here and not go outside ? For how long must I be here then ?

Carl: I won´t lie to you ... Millie´s debit, medicine research and other costs... it would many years...

Jayane: And what if I don´t want to stay here ... what happens then ...will you just let me go?

Carl: Then Millie will be taken from you... and eventually you will literary die heartbroken...

Jayane: Alright... I´ll stay... just promise me... that you will let me stay with Millie... please Carl...

Knowing he cannot keep that promise, he did not wish to shatter Jayane´s trust in him and chose to shake her hand. As Jayane then asked what work he wanted her to do, suddenly a piercing shriek was heard somewhere else, that left both Milotic and Jayane frozen in fear over what sound it was.

Walking outside the room, Carl told Jayane that he did not wish Millie to see what lies ahead, and told her to leave her behind in the room for the moment. Hesitating at first, Jayane saw that for whatever reason, Carl was very serious and as she nodded, Carl put a guard to watch the door just in case

After having walked abit, Jayane and Carl continued through a long corridor that had various sized doors all closed up and with a number painted on the front. Asked what they were, Carl stopped and walked over to a marked door and after opening a peek hole, he then lifted up Jayane to let her see.

Seeing a Rapidash very bruised and with various cuts on it, Jayane was about to ask what happened when suddenly she saw something. An large incision on Rapidash. And then looked back at Carl.

Carl: I meant what I said Jayane... and I am sorry... but as I told you... this is not a very good place ...

What society both fears and despises, you´ll find worse in this place... and not just hunters... yet while hunters dominate because they have turned this place into more than just a refugee, even I am always reminded of the evil and darkness that sometimes passes by me when walking around in here...

I have met them all. Drugdealers. Murderers. Rapists. If there is a hell then this place surely must be a one-way ticket to it... and I wish I could say that I am here for the same reason you are... but sadly that is not the case... in the beginning it was for money... and after some time... there was no turning back...

I could never return to a society I at the time despised for shunning me out, yet after seeing what I have seen... I could not face the light and goodness in the world. It would tear me apart. I am bound to this place like a fish to water... I may not be a shark, piranha or barracuda... but I am still one of them ...

You may see me act of kindness... but while I give something in return for your father´s gift... I expect something back from you... do as your told... and by a miracle you will leave this place alive one day together with Millie... but not the same as when you got here... because this place transforms you...

Even I cannot guess what you have become after putting all of this behind you... still be the innocent girl I took in order a girl with a darkness that will overshadow even my own... for that I already am sorry and I will do what I can to give you as much of a normal life here as possible... I cannot guarantee it...

Nor can I fully protect you... I am not your father... your guardian... not even a friend... I am your boss and cannot take responsibility for you... if you fall to drugs then I cannot save you... if you end up dead then be sure that I wont do anything about it... and if someone has their way with you... let it happen.

If you value your life, and such evil and darkness finds you... embrace it or it will eat you alive... I say this because since you will work for me... what I will assign to you isn't by choice... it needs to be done and the sooner I prepare you the faster will you embrace it... and here is your first task for now...

This Rapidash had potential until some idiot let it loose by accident, and while trying to escape it broke a few legs... while it can heal, it can never become the fast runner it usually is capable of... so with it worth more dead than alive now... we are stripping it from its organs... that is why you see that scar...

It was to check the health of its organs and determine what can be taken and sold... if a buyer is found to get it all then Rapidash gets a quick death... but if only an organ at the time is sold... its like pulling one leg at a time from an ant... and I got word that a buyer has been found for all the other organs...

I want you to go in there Jayane... and give it this lovely candy... Rapidash belonged once to a little boy so children really don't pose a threat to it... and after it has eaten it... I want you to be there together with it until it begins... its a death that is painful and long... but needed to preserve the organs in it... well ?

Carl looked at Jayane, already shocked by what was said previously and his order didn´t help her either at all. Having given her the candy, Carl opened the door and pushed Jayane to face it and make the choice. With the Rapidash already weak from the operation it still regained some of its strength after seeing Jayane. It saw hope in her. Goodness. Perhaps the one that would free it from its torment.

Jayane walked slowly inside and with Carl locking the door yet still kept a careful eye over her, Jayane suddenly had a dark thought that surprised even her. To eat the candy herself. But it didn´t take long before it all came back to her. Millie. Without each other they would surely die. Both linked together.

By life and death. And as Jayane pondered if Rapidash´s death was worth Millie´s life, she had only one answer to it. Approaching Rapidash, it was the first time Jayane even saw the kind of Pokemon usually rare from the Sinnoh region, and as she sat down next to it she held out her hand with the deadly candy.

And with a smile that almost made her heart cry. Looking into it´s saddened yet somewhat happy eyes, Jayane received a slight nod from it before Rapidash ate all the candy from her hand. As if it almost from the smile knew what would happen. As if it knew Jayane didn´t do it out of evil or malice.

With Rapidash resting its head back on the cold stone floor, Jayane looked at the door but saw that Carl had closed the hatch and left, leaving Jayane to experience it all by herself. Not sure if Rapidash could understand her as well as Millie does, Jayane did what Carl hoped she would. Expose herself completely.

Telling Rapidash the story of her life and how she only did it to save Millie. To excuse her actions. Give them meaning beyond the fact that she took a life. That she did it with a purpose. Yet as Jayane continued to talk it then began. Rapidash was trashing its legs and was in unimaginable pain.

Yet with Jayane there it closed its eyes and put all its effort into not making a sound. Not scarring Jayane with the painful look in its eyes or its screech of equal suffering. Meanwhile Jayane walked over to the door and screamed out for Carl to let her out. But he never did. Jayane was left to see Rapidash die.

While the thought crossed Jayane´s mind... for Millie to come help her... she quickly stopped her thinking such thoughts... knowing very well it was bad enough to be exposed to it herself... and that Millie should not experience such things... but Jayane also knew... Millie cant be protected forever...

Meanwhile Carl returned to his room where Millie had remained, almost as if it knew, as Carl sat down and began to look through Jayane´s bag for anything he can safekeep for her. Suddenly the door knocked as Carl signalled for Millie to quickly hide under the desk. The door then opened up.

Sitting in front of Carl, a muscular man put a medical bag onto the desk as he waited for Carl to react. Taking the bag, Carl opened it and by the smell alone quickly closed it before trying to return it back.

Carl: Dammit.. I told you many times before Rogen... I did you a favour but you can´t sell me this...

Rogen: Money is money... I remember doing you a favour too … so come on... return the favour back ...

Carl: Without inspecting the organs to be flawless, you aren´t getting a dime... alright, deal ?

Rogen: A knife is a knife, no matter if from a surgeon or from my myself... so pay up Carl...

Carl: And if the organs fail, what you gonna give me a refund then? Just find someone else alright ?

Rogen: You know few accept my merchandise, even fewer with an good enough price... but you Carl...

Carl: Thankfully I´m smart enough to not get affected by your stupidity... no offence Rogen, but you...

Rogen: I´m smart enough to do the dirty work no one else does... take the skeletons out of the closet...

Carl: If you´re trying to blackmail... just remember that everyone will point directly at you Rogen...

Rogen: I don´t trust you... you don´t trust me... but we both know everyone are the same out there...

Carl: Those around me respect and trust me... I can´t say the same about you … you´re our black sheep.

Rogen: Fair enough... speaking of animals... rumours has it you caught yourself something... a Milotic...

Carl: Seems I got a leak... dammit.. back off Rogen... this is my prey... a very special deal for me ...

Rogen: I´m just saying... if you should need someone to take care of it should something happen, then...

Carl: If I even suspect the slightest that you´re responsible if it happens, I swear to you Rogen that I´ll ...

Rogen: Relax... I want to be on your good side, if you still have one... just give me something okay ?

Carl: I can make you this deal then... but under my conditions, my rules... my punishment... deal ?

Rogen: You do have one then... alright I´ll be a good boy just for you... so, what you want from me ?

Carl: Protection. Not just for me against others. But for the Milotic aswell. You will take care of it.

Rogen: Ah come on, you might as well tell me to jump off a cliff and fly... I am a killer... I take lives...

Carl: Which is even more reason for you to pay attention. There is more to all of this than Milotic.

Rogen: You got something more ? Or got a contract with someone? Come on, spill it out already !

Carl: You could say that. Milotic didn´t get here by itself. Not alone. It´s owner, a girl , is also here.

Rogen: Damn... you sure she is not a hazard? If others find out, she´ll be gone by the end of the day...

Carl: That´s the trick... I caught Milotic... but say you caught the girl... for your own business reasons...

Rogen: You want be to babysit to the Milotic, protect your ass and also take care of this girl aswell ?

Carl: If you do this... if all three of us survive... I´ll repay you in a way you cannot imagine...

Knowing Carl´s best assets was his contacts and previous buyers, Rogen took the risk and shook hands to seal the deal. Leaving the bag as a token of trust, Rogen was about to leave when Carl told him to go get Jayane, and mentioned where she was held up at. Smiling, Rogen closed the door and then left.

Back at the cell, Jayane waited for Carl to return so she can go to Millie, but with Rapidash gone she wasn't sure if she should see Millie so soon. Hearing the cell door open, Jayane cowered into a corner once she saw that it wasn´t Carl but someone else. With the door closed Rogen approached Jayane.

Rogen: Well hello there... I expected to find a sweet little girl but you´re almost ready for highschool...  
Jayane: Go away, leave me alone ! I don´t got anything useful and Carl told me to wait here for him !

Rogen: Carl sent me here... I´m Rogen... and forgive my curiosity.. but why were you in here ?  
Jayane: Why do you care about it ? And how do I even know that you really know Carl ?

Rogen: He told me about your Milotic... that you are its owner... and for some reason, special...  
Jayane: Alright... what about Carl, why couldn´t he come to pick me up instead ? Why you ?

Rogen: I think he´s taking care of a little bag of sweets that I gave him... so what happened in here ?  
Jayane: He locked me in here... to give the Rapidash a candy... and not leave until its done... why did ...

Rogen: Ah... the old poison test... everyone here does it to new rookies... almost like an initiation rite ...  
Jayane: I only did it for Millie and no one else... and I´ll leave only if you can take me to Carl, alright ?

Realising what little test Carl had just put him through, Rogen hesitated. To stay and take the Rapidash, earning a lot of money for it while letting Jayane walk around unprotected, or stay by her and risk someone else taking it. Making his decision, he told Jayane that they would go directly to Carl.

Eventually entering the room once again, Jayane saw that Millie wasn´t there, but before she could ask, Carl asked Rogen to wait outside. With the door closed, Jayane waited for Carl to say something to her.

Carl: I am sorry Jayane... not for doing it... but for letting you go through it... what was necessary...

Jayane: I told you already... that I would almost do anything... just for you to keep your promise to me ...

Carl: I know... but sadly... your father said the very same thing... to do anything...for you... and he ...

Jayane: He gave his life... and if that is what it takes... then I´ll do it... to keep Millie safe and alright...

Carl: You say it like you mean it... I believe you... but if you can go through it... I am not certain of ...

Jayane: You caught me off guard with Rapidash... next time... I´ll be more ready for what is ahead...

Carl: For good or worse... you already got affected by the experience and this place... Jayane... you ...

Jayane: Where is Millie ? Where did you take her? Does she know anything about what happened ?

Carl: She knows nothing... and for now I took her to a more pleasant place... you´ll see her soon...

As Carl called out for Rogen to enter, Jayane stepped aside for him to get past her. Telling him to take her to a certain room, Rogen nodded and told Jayane come along. Asking Carl why he can´t take her, Carl didn´t answer and just told her to focus on Millie, as Rogen took Jayane along with him.

Walking through another corridor, by instinct Jayane held onto Rogen´s hand in which he normally would let go, but remembering to be kind to Jayane he held onto her, as both were surprised by each other´s actions. With questions on both side, neither said anything until they finally reached the room.

Almost like a cell among others, the door opened up to reveal an simple enough small bedroom. Not seeing Millie, Jayane was about to ask when Rogen told her she perhaps was taken to be measured and then fed and asked her if the room was alright. Sitting on the bed, Jayane´s thoughts went to her home.

Rogen: It´s not exactly a 5 star crib, but could be worse... so, I´m curious... what´s your story kid ?

Jayane: I don´t mean to be rude or anything... just that I really don´t want to talk much about it...

Rogen: Fair enough, I´ll get info from Carl anyway, since he asked me to keep an eye on you...

Jayane: If you don´t mind me asking this... but what do you know about Carl... can I trust him ?

Rogen: He´s one of few lesser bad guys in this place... and that depends of who is asking really ...

Jayane: He made me an important promise... and I wanted to know if he can keep his promise to me ...

Rogen: I don´t know the deal... but Carl is known here to make deals go through with most of them...

Jayane: You mentioned that he´s a less bad guy... what about you Rogen ? Are you one of them ?

Despite able to lie, Rogen didn´t respond to it and instead told Jayane that she has her own key to the door and keep it locked when inside. As Rogen left, Jayane was alone in the bed and as some time passed, Jayane´s tough facade disappeared once her face buried itself into the bed pillow.

**_Chapter 3 Preview: _Malicious Awakening**

_´´ This place will destroy people like her... if you don´t get her out of here... she might die ... ´´_

_´´ You told me that... what I mean is... do I need to kill anyone... to protect myself and Millie... ´´_

_´´ I´ll take my chances... at best, it might at the very least give her a quick painless end, I hope... ´´_


	3. Malicious Awakening

**Chapter 3: Malicious Awakening**

Crying herself to sleep, Jayane eventually woke up and for a moment felt like it was a dream. That she was back in the beginning, with Millie crawling up to her while her parents stood by the door. But as she woke up completely from her peaceful dream, she descended back into the nightmare she was in.

Millie had crawled beside her yet was in a very shocked state of mind, and with both Rogen and Carl at the door Jayane was about to ask why they did to Millie when she heard it. Screechs coming from the corridor, of both humans and Pokemon, and quickly remembered the kind of place Carl described it as.

Carl: I did my best... but apart from the sound... Millie could feel the emotions... of everyone nearby...

Jayane: Why didn´t you let me go along with her if you knew that something like this could happen ?!

Rogen: It´s bad enough for Milotic... for you to hear it too... Rapidash was enough for you for now...

Jayane: I went through it, and I´ll go through the rest, I´ll take Millie´s place as long as I can !

Carl: I´ll honor that as much as possible... but I cannot protect Millie or even you from everything...

Jayane: Then tell me in advance so I know and can prepare ! What can I do to help Millie now ?!

Rogen: Sleep it off, not much else to do... we´ll get you two food in the morning so try to sleep...  
Jayane: Alright... and I´m sorry... just that... Carl... you know that you still have a promise to keep...

As Carl closed the door and walked away with Rogen, Rogen stopped and asked Carl what´s going on with Jayane. Despite not fully trusting Rogen, Carl knew it was better for him to know rather than speculate. Just as Rogen was about to leave, Carl asked him to keep the info to himself.

Rogen: Sure, but I´m not just the only one... rumours spread fast about you having a girl around here...  
Carl: For now I care more about my honor than reputation... and I also care somewhat for Jayane...

Rogen: What you do with her is not my business really... but you two really have gathered attention...  
Carl: Her father bought her the Milotic... and now it´s back here due to the remaining unpaid debt...

Rogen: Oh ? Sounds like any other story I heard... what makes her so special from all the rest ?  
Carl: I´ll spare some details... but I owe it to Jayane and her father... to keep her together with Milotic ...

Rogen: This place will destroy people like her... if you don´t get her out of here... she might die ...  
Carl: What I do know for sure... is that Jayane already is at such a dangerous risk, be it here or outside...

Rogen: Don´t tell me... that you promised her... to get her out of here with Milotic … after the debt ...  
Carl: It´s a promise I will try to keep. I owe all three of them that much atleast. And for my soul aswell...

Rogen: We´re both going to a worse hell eventually... atleast you´re not taking the express elevator...  
Carl: I never lied to her... I am a bad person... and done bad things... but I want to do this right...

Rogen: As long as I get my share of it... you got me at your disposal... but it better be worth it...  
Carl: She truly needs a miracle... and no matter who of them dies first... I´ll give you Milotic...

Rogen: You´re serious ? You have any idea how much you lose on that ? How come you don´t want it ?  
Carl: Because I do not wish to face either of them... when one is gone and the other left all alone...

As Carl walked in one direction, Rogen respected his wish. That when the time came, Rogen would get his hands stained with death in more than one way. As morning came, Jayane was all awake in bed and waited for Rogen or Carl to come over with some food. All while she heard noises outside the corridor.

Almost same during the night, keeping her awake while Milotic slept for a long time due to its previous condition. Hearing four knocks on the door, Jayane knew it was either Rogen or Carl and opened up, and saw Carl holding a plate and a food bowl. Smiling, he asked if he could come in into her room.

Seeing that despite it all, he tried to be kind and make her stay as pleasant as possible, Jayane nodded and after locking the door Carl gave her plate with some breakfast. Sitting down, Jayane was about to wake up Milotic to eat aswell when she stopped, thinking it should rest instead and eat after it wakes up.

Jayane: So what do you want me to do today... anything else like yesterday that you want me to do ?

Carl: I´m sorry if you´re still mad about that... but no, today is... less of such things atleast...

Jayane: I heard some noises outside of the room earlier... is someone else guarding the room...

Carl: Remember to always lock... because I told you... there are some very bad people here...

Jayane: I know... and I want to ask you ... what happens if I do suddenly met up with one of them...

Carl: You do what you can. What that is... is all up to you. I likely can´t or won´t interfere Jayane...

Jayane: You told me that... what I mean is... do I need to kill anyone... to protect myself and Millie...

Carl: You know the answer to that... but remember... even bad things can happen to bad people...

Not really having ordered anything else than simple fastfood ever since he remained, Carl was somewhat glad that an ordinary egg and toast breakfast along with some juice and cookie was more than enough to not just give Jayane a good start, but that she genuinely appreciated the kind gesture.

Taking the breakfast set along with her, Jayane left Millie to rest as she locked the door and walked with Carl to the open kitchen area. Keeping her close to him, Carl entered and approached a butcher, cutting up pieces of meat on a messy table. Used to the smell, Carl noticed that Jayane somewhat began to gag.

Knowing the butcher was in need of some small help, Carl told Jayane that she can stay and help out, and that in return she would be paid and that she returns back to his room directly afterwards. As she agreed to do it, Carl wished her good luck and left to attend other important tasks somewhere else.

With Carl gone, Jayane quickly asked where she could use a bucket incase she needed it, as the butcher laughed and handed her over one that already had guts and other parts in it to use. As if it wasn´t enough, she heard someone put up another meat piece onto the table and get paid for delivering it.

Turning around, Jayane froze as she saw a familiar sight. Rapidash. In a form she never could have imagined other than in nightmares. Skinned. In pieces. Empty inside of organs. Only meat and bones left of it. As the butcher gave her an electric saw and told her to cut it up in many more smaller pieces.

Carl´s words mere moments ago in her room echoed in Jayane´s mind. That there are very bad people, and that she must do what she can if needed. With no safety clothes or anything else, Jayane hesitated for a moment. Before she imagined it for a mere fraction of a second. Enough for her to start to shiver.

That it´s either Millie or someone else taking her place. Beginning to cut, Jayane tried to suppress her image of Rapidash but the mental stress was already taking it´s tool on her. As she was done, Jayane though she could leave to find Carl, only for the butcher to put up another body for her to cut up.

Gastrodon. Staraptor. An illegal delicacy for those that can afford it. Even Whiscash and Snorlax, taking much longer to cut up. All while Jayane focused on doing her job right and block everything out, to just think about Millie. Suddenly a thug entered and asked the butcher for any work assignments.

Hearing that Jayane was helping out instead, the thug approached her and not even offering her something, demanded her to go and let him take the rest of the job. About to push her away, Jayane again thought about something specific, that Carl told her. That bad things happen even to bad people.

With a simple move, Jayane had the electrical cutter between the thug´s leg and told him to back off. Apart from his jewels being at risk, the thug saw a look on her face that was far more terrifying, enough to get him to leave and not bother her. Continuing, Jayane eventually got all finished in the kitchen.

Butcher: Not bad kiddo... I´ll let ya know if I need more help, unless I find someone cheaper...

Jayane: As long as I get paid, I´ll do what you ask of me... so can you please give me my share...

Butcher: I got some great meat I can pay with instead... so what piece you want so I can keep the ...

Jayane: I'm sorry, but I need to money for Carl... and someone else... so I only want money...

Butcher: Well you can sell always some rare meat for a much larger price if you want to earn more...

Jayane: You mean to others ? How come you don´t do it instead of keeping the money ?

Butcher: I always sell meat yet I´m short on cash... while you can always trade around stuff...

Jayane: I´ll take money this time if you don´t mind... but I´ll... think abit more about your offer...

Wanting her on his good side, the butcher paid her money aswell as a meatpiece to do what she want with it, and as Jayane was on her way back towards Carl reality caught up to her, realising that she just might have to experience the same thing, and many other things, for many more years to come.

But as long as Millie would be safe in the room, Jayane felt she would overcome it. With help from Carl and Rogen, she can pay the remaining debt and have Millie free aswell as herself and return to what life will remain on the outside once it is done. Eventually reaching the door, Jayane knocked and entered.

Seeing Rogen sitting down, Jayane asked where Carl was, as Rogen told her to sit down. Looking at the cash bundle, Rogen took it from Jayane to count it for her and make sure she didn´t get ripped off, and as all matched he put it all into an envelope placed onto the desk, and then asked how it went for her.

Jayane: It shocked me to see them like that... also, the Rapidash from yesterday... it was there too...

Rogen: After yesterday... everything worth was sold, the rest pretty much goes to the butcher...

Jayane: Was it intentional ? Did Carl deliberately put it there for me... another trial for me to pass ?

Rogen: Who knows... I don´t think so, not in a bad way atleast, only for you to get some more cash...

Jayane: And where is Carl ? Everytime I want to meet him, he seems to always be somewhere else...

Rogen: He´s a very busy man... you´re lucky he took the time and resources to find and help you...

Jayane: Oh, you know about me and Carl ? So what exactly do you win out of working for him ?

Rogen: Apart from cash... well, just like he made you a promise... he offered me something aswell...

Still not fully trusting neither Carl or Rogen, Jayane hoped to find out their motives under the surface of what they had told her so far. Feeling she can do more, Jayane hesitated but gave it a chance and asked Rogen if he perhaps could help her find a lot more paid work so she can earn her share much faster.

Rogen: I know you are eager... but it´s better for Carl to take care of that... I´d rather not take the risk...

Jayane: I´m going to be here for years according to Carl... I´ll do what I can do to hurry it up...

Rogen: Damn... well, alright then ... I´ll help out alittle abit... but what can you give me in return ?

Jayane: All I care about is my debt... everything else is useless too me... I´ll give it to you or Carl...

Rogen: Sounds like an alright deal for me I guess... so... what work are you interested in doing...

Jayane: Anything that can give me money... I already went to the butcher... what else can be worse ...

Rogen: I pray you´ll never find out... but if you already went to the butcher... I might have something...

Jayane: Be it a small or big pay... Ill take what you can give me... even if little... it´ll help me a lot...

Thinking for some time, Rogen eventually told Jayane to have Carl drop her off at the butcher later, as Rogen left to find work for himself and Jayane. Alone, it didn´t take long before Carl returned and after sitting down asked where Rogen went. As Jayane only replied that he went to go find some work.

Carl: It sure didn´t take long for him to leave... anyway... how did it go Jayane... was it alright, did you...

Jayane: I did my job and got paid... all the money is in the envelope... might even get more work there...

Carl: It´s a good start... but you´ll need a lot more each day... to cover up for all the expenses...

Jayane: So what exactly does all the money go to... the room, food, my medicine... protection ?

Carl: Something like that... meanwhile I also go around to take on certain jobs myself aswell...

Jayane: So that´s why you´re not around much... and Millie ? Will she stay and be safe in the room ?

Carl: It´s never a guarantee... besides, you can decide for yourself what to do with your money share...

Jayane: I get food from the butcher... as long as we got food, water and the room... it´s alright...

Having checked the money, Carl was about to drop Jayane off at another possible work place when she suddenly mentioned that she has another assignment at the butcher. Not minding, Carl walked her over the kitchen and left her there alone , as Jayane waited for Rogen to appear but instead saw the butcher.

Having just returned from the back freezer, he told Jayane he doesn´t have much work for the day left, as she quickly replied that Rogen said there might be some. Remembering Rogen leaving a note behind, the butcher read it and once done told Jayane to come along towards the back of the kitchen.

Reaching a large door, the butcher opened it up and after telling Jayane to return when it´s clean, the butcher left. With only darkness infront of her, Jayane saw a flashlight nearby and used it to cast light over the ceiling, and saw that all light were either damaged or not functioning due to bad wiring.

Calling out if anyone was there, her echo revealed it to be a large empty place, but as she walked slightly ahead she stumbled upon a small red metal toolbox on the silver floor. Wit the floor cleaner than the box itself, Jayane opened it up to see what was inside of it, only to cover her mouth in disbelief.

With the flashlight on the floor illuminating the toolbox, Jayane crawled on the floor and took a closer look at what had scared her so maliciously. A saw. A hanging hook. Razor wire. Meat cleaver. Rusty nails. Carving knife. And a sharp long thin blade. All tools having fresh blood stained upon them.

Looking to where the light reached into the room, Jayane saw a line of blood slowly make its way to the clean floor at the front of the room, and as she picked up the flashlight to see what was further in, she froze. The entire floor further into the room was completely all covered. Of just blood. Small shreds of flesh. Removed skin and scales. Shards of bone. Any leftovers from whatever happened inside recently.

Raising the light further, Jayne slowly walked forward, only to hit something on her side. Startled, she turned the light in the direction and truly felt like it was too much. Seeing the Rapidash head hang from a hook connected to the ceiling. Hearing metal sounds further ahead, Jayane did not wish to do it.

To see what more was ahead of her. But seeing the body of an Ekans hanging that reminded her of Millie, Jayane took a deep breath. And went back to the entrance, seeing a water hose and cleaning tools lined up. She had only herself to blame. For what she got herself into. And also for what would happen.

To her if she doesn´t do it. To Millie if there isn´t enough money to pay the debt. Taking hours and hard work, Jayane made sure it was as clean as possible, apart from what dripped or fell from the hanged up pieces, once done Jayane turned her back to the darkness and walked towards the enlightened entrance.

Suddenly stopping, Jayane thought she heard something and turned around, yet despite casting light everywhere she couldn´t see anything. As she heard it again. Stronger. More clearly. An all too familiar lullaby. All coming from her head, Jayane quickly left and closed the door, pulling herself together.

Waiting for the butcher to return, as time passed Jayane decided to go in advance despite risking not getting paid for it should he decide to trick her. Walking down the hallway once again, Jayane was used to it being either empty or seeing someone else while she was atleast together with either Carl or Rogen.

But mere moments away from her room suddenly someone was seen walking from the other side of the hallway. As Carl´s words from before echoed in her head. To be careful. To protect herself at any cost. To stay close to him or Rogen. Yet now she was alone, an easy weak prey for a possible predator.

Jayane quickly walked abit faster and with heavier steps, all while avoiding eyecontact. Getting closer, she could see it was an man with dirty clothes and to her luck, had his thoughts elsewhere than her. But as she was just about to pass him, she did something by habit, something that might cost her dearly.

Despite him not looking at her, she had glanced at him and happily said hello to him. Jayane quickly reacted and continued walking forward and not turn around. But she could then hear him turn around and walk back towards her. As she increased the pace, so did he. He didn´t say a single world to her.

Too afraid to turn around or start to run, Jayane slowed down his pace and hoped he would do the same yet he still kept the pace. Still walking, Jayane began to panic and tried to calm herself, but with him getting closer she by instinct put a hand into a pocket to check if she could have anything she can use.

To defend herself incase something would happen. But all she had was her room key. Mere seconds away from him, Jayane closed her eyes and grabbed hold of her key, hoping to atleast do something with it, and by instinct put her other hand in the other pocket. As she then felt something inside it .

A blade, forgotten inside the pocket by accident when checking the toolbox. But she had no memory of even taking it with her. Holding onto it, she pulled it out and let it become visible as the footsteps stopped. A few seconds passed as the footsteps again were heard slowly approaching her once again.

It wasn´t enough, Jayane needed to do something else. Because as much as she thought to be ready for it, she knew that she´d drop the knife out of fear and so many other reasons. As the man was just about to reach her, suddenly Jayane turned around quickly and loudly yelled out to him to back off.

The words echoed throughout several hallways, in which the man showed some fear before turning around and walking away from her. After seeing that malicious look on Jayane´s face and the warning, but Jayane remained immobile for some time. Because it almost wasn´t her voice. Or even her face.

It was as if someone else did it for her. Putting back the blade, Jayane ran the last distance to her room and as she took forth her key, she saw that she held it so tight that it left a pressure mark on the palm of her hand. Opening the door, Jayane quickly entered and locked it, as she looked towards the bed.

Millie was not there. Having just got back from hell, Jayane now could choose to either stay and wait for Millie wherever she was, or go out to find her. Probably with Rogen or Carl, Jayane sat down on the bed and thought about what just had happened. And took out the blade from her pocket once again.

Looking at it, she wondered if it was side effects from not having taking any medicine for some time or just her mind and imagination played her a crude and cruel trick. As if just in time, Jayane could hear more people start walk around the hallway, likely all the various kinds Carl had told her about before.

Thinking she needs some way to protect herself even when inside the room should something happen, she was about to put it underneath the pillow when it happened again. She heard something. But not from the outside. It came from within the room. Almost like a whisper. From someone very close.

As if that wasn´t enough to put her on alert, Jayane thought she was going crazy, thinking it was coming from the blade. Tilting it slightly, Jayane saw something reflected on it apart from the room itself, and tilted it further aswell as getting it closer to her. As she then saw her own reflection and shrieked.

Suddenly the door opened up, only for Carl to rush in and see Jayane cowering in fear on the bed while the blade was on the ground. Expecting to find someone inside, Carl was more concerned about Jayane and asked her what happened. But with no response from her, Carl decided to check her condition.

Feeling her pulse, Carl knew there was little time. Carrying her, Carl got out of the room as Rogen asked him what was wrong, all while carrying Millie inside a protective cover. Noticing Millie sensing Jayane´s state, Carl told Rogen to put Millie inside the room, as he quickly ran off with Jayane in his arms.

For each step he took, Carl heard Jayane gasp for air while her halfopen eyes showed her starting to lose consciousness. He was losing her. Fearing that she must have pushed herself too far at once, Carl decided to at the very least save her life despite the cost, even if it meant him getting indebted with some others.

Finally reaching an operating room that just got cleaned up, Carl yelled out for the crew to help her, as he then entered an adjacent room where research and development was taking place. Knowing here to go, Carl reached some that were in charge of medicine, as he explained that he needs medicine fast.

Scientist: We´re still developing the heart medicine you requested earlier... but we still need to ...

Carl: Whatever you got right now, I´ll take it... she is dying, right now this is the only hope she has ...

Scientist: Carl, you do realise that it might as well kill her instead, it´s still unfinished... are you sure ?

Carl: I´ll take my chances... at best, it might at the very least give her a quick painless end, I hope...

Scientist: Fair enough... we´ll take no responsibility for whatever happens... and as for the payment...

Carl: We´ll deal with that later... and, can you make more doses should it work and save her life ...

Scientist: Not a problem, it costs more to research it... I guess the patient is in the operating room ?

Carl: Yeah, the normal crew are already doing what they can... so use it and do what you can …

As the scientist nodded and along with the unfinished medicine left to the operating room, Carl returned to the hallway to walk back to his office and wait. But reaching halfway, he suddenly kneeled down and put his hands together. Praying. Begging. To whoever might do something about it. To not let her die.

As few precious seconds passed Carl felt the air get heavy around him, almost feeling it vibrating with energy. Unsure of the reason, he then also heard something. A faint outcry. Getting back on his feet, Carl eventually returned to his office where Rogen was waiting for him, wondering how it went for Jayane.

Carl: I left her there … if they open her up, I´d not want that image to haunt me from then on ...

Rogen: You weren´t kidding when you said she has a heart condition... I´m surprised that she held out...

Carl: She did it all for Milotic... just that alone is an miracle beyond science and reason to explain...

Rogen: What about if she doesn´t make it Carl... what are you gonna do with her... and the Milotic...

Carl: I´ll give her a proper goodbye... and as for Milotic... as agreed... she is yours to have Rogen...

Rogen: I admit, you know how to soften up someone... doesn´t mean that I want her dead though ...

Carl: She has been an angel among demons here... but I need her to pay off my on debts aswell...

Rogen: So if she does survive... you´ll still put her through the same, knowing the risks already ?

Carl: I wish I had a choice... but it´s the only way... for her to stay alive and be with Milotic...

Rogen: Considering she got scared to death, I wonder how Milotic is getting through all of this...

Carl: My focus has been so much on Jayane that I never thought about Millie... what do you mean ?

Rogen: Despite the feeding, put in cover, being away from the girl... it´s chillingly calm about this ...

Carl: I guess we´ll find out eventually... what I am curious of, is more what had frightened Jayane...

Rogen: One look at the corridor outside that room is creepy enough for such an innocent girl...

Carl: I don´t know... I found a blade just near her bed, she must have gotten it from the butcher...

Rogen: Well that´s it, she did some bad stuff there unless she got spooked by her own reflection on it...

Time passed as the operating crew did what they could for Jayane along with the unfinished heart medicine, as Rogen waited nearby while Carl had entered her room and keep an eye on Millie. With the blade still on the ground, Carl picked it up only to suddenly dropping it, having accidentally cut himself.

Despite a tiny cut, Carl bled considerably as he was about to use a tissue to try stop the bleeding when it suddenly stopped by itself. As he felt the air become heavy again. Looking at Millie on the bed, Carl saw that it in an unusual state, and wondered if it had something to do with the sudden healing.

Many hours passed until Rogen returned to tell Carl that Jayane had survived and was resting. Feeling like he can breathe again, Carl told him to return back to his duties as Carl then left to go see Jayane...

_´´ I feel... very strange... especially in my chest... it´s really heavy... what happened to me ? _

_That´s what you meant when you said I remind you of someone... what´s her name ?_

_´´ It´s unlike anything I have ever seen... it´s both a life saver but also a death signing ... ´´_

_´´ You´ll literary condemn her to carry a heart of stone inside her chest...´´_

_´´ You´re risking alot for it and her... you mind letting me know what you want to do with Millie ?_

_If the costs go beyond my ability and Jayane´s... then I´ll have no other choice... I´ll have to... ´´_

_**Chapter 4 Preview: Hunter J**_

_´´ Each day that passed I saw more of Hunter J than of your true self... ´´_

_´´ I guess it really is true... that only the strongest survive here... while the weak eventually die... ´´_

_´´ You´re letting out something the good world out there might not be ready for... ´´_


	4. Hunter J

**Chapter 4: Hunter J**

Opening her eyes, Jayane looked up from her bed to the ceiling. Awakening to the same view each day for five years since she first got taken. But she finally did it. Finished her debt to Carl. She was free. Millie was free. Yawning, Jayane then saw Millie, licking her face to make sure she wouldn´t fall asleep.

Giggling, Jayane told Millie that it´s over and hugged her, holding back her tears and emotions, only hoping to restart her life once outside. Away from everything she endured for so long ever since she got there. Telling Millie that she would be back soon, Jayane kissed Millie and got dressed before leaving.

Closing the door, suddenly everything about Jayane instantly changed. Her stance. Her personality. Her voice. Her gaze. Glaring to the guards just outside her door as for them to remain, Jayane walked through the hallway, all while she heard on the other rooms most Pokemon whimper once she got close.

As if they felt the presence. And malice, of Hunter J. Yet soon enough, the moment she takes a step outside... J could finally die, so Jayane can live. But not until the final preparations and loose ends were done. Reach Carl´s office, Jayane knocked first before opening and entering, seeing him sit down.

Carl: Hey... was just about to finish up this month´s bookwork and go to tell you the good news ...

Jayane: I know... I already checked the numbers many times... so I´ve come for the final preparations...

Carl: I´ve already taken care of that for you... it´s done Jayane... you´re free to leave this place...

Jayane: Yeah... it feels almost unreal... it´s like a dream I´m waiting for so long to wake up from...

Carl: In a way you have... each day that passed I saw more of Hunter J than of your true self...

Jayane: It´s thanks to you Carl that she exists... your warning and words got me to create her ...

Carl: Hadn´t it been for her... who knows how long it would take... but Jayane... what about her when...

Jayane: Once I´m free... I´ll return to who I am really am, and leave her behind along with this place...

Carl: It´s been so long... I´m not saying you should stay much longer... but are you ready for it ?

Jayane: I´ll take my chances... eitherway and whatever that happens... what only matters is Millie...

Carl: I´ll arrange a private transportation for you and Millie after fetching Rogen for me if you can...

Jayane: A last errand... sure why not, I had planned to say goodbye to him anyway... and the others...

Carl: For whatever reason... should you need to return... know that this place is always here for you...

Jayane: If so... then it´s for her and not me... and for you Carl... why won´t you leave this place too ...

Carl: This is my world Jayane... and by staying here, I hope to keep it here so you can be safe outside...

Jayane: If this place won´t exist anymore... I´m sure that we´ll find our way to each other one day ...

With Carl giving Jayane a slight nod along with the report for the month, Jayane took it and left the office. Walking towards the research lab, she had to see it for herself. Despite hearing it from Carl. Seeing the numbers and statistics, the paper report became Jayane´s proof of freedom. Her debt was done.

Putting it into her pocket, Jayane almost felt like running back to Millie and just leave, but she had to keep it on for just awhile longer. Her huntress mask. Being Hunter J until she takes a step outside. As she reached the research lab and opened the door, it was enough for everyone inside to look at her.

Surprised to see Hunter J, everyone continued to work despite her presence, as she reached the team in charge of her medication. Through money, threats and fear had her weakness been kept secret and now she wished to make sure it stays that way. As she planned to gathered all the research papers needed.

Scientist: I was told by Carl earlier that you requested all medicine to be transferred to his office...

Hunter J: That´s right... you can stop the production and hand me over all the papers about it´s research.

Scientist: If it´s about price and efficiency... I´m sure we can come to an even better deal for both of us...

Hunter J: I´m leaving and plan to have it made elsewhere.. don´t worry, I left a suitable bonus for you...

Scientist: I understand... I´ll check the research cabinets and move everything to Carl´s office for you...

Hunter J: And I´ll be clear... give me everything... and never let someone know of it´s existence...

Scientist: Apart from your generous contract... you alone is an enough reason for us not to trick you...

Hunter J: Should Carl need anything, then I hope that I can trust you to supply him with what he needs...

Scientist: Ofcourse, I swear... your friends are my friends... well, anything that else you would need ?

Hunter J: I hope to never return here... so this is my goodbye to you, for all that you have done ...

Scientist: It has been an honour and pleasure to work for you... a shame that you have to leave all of us...

Hunter J: I´m letting Carl and Rogen take over my position here once I´m let everyone else know...

Scientist: If I may speak freely... what if Carl and Rogen can´t maintain order here while you´re gone...

Hunter J: It´s easy... they just need to know that Hunter J will never be too far way if they need her ...

With the fear of her return, Hunter J had faith that Carl and Rogen could keep control of the chaos with her gone. As Jayane left to go meet up with Rogen.

But as Jayane was a mere minute away, suddenly someone was on the other side of the long darkened hallway. An older man, nevertheless still belonging to that place.

Walking forward towards her, the older man lowered himself abit to somewhat show his submission to her, but as he walked past her suddenly she stopped. And remembered. His face from many years ago, in a much similar situation when she was still only Jayane. When Hunter J began to rise from within her.

As if she took over again... Hunter J smirked and turned around, beginning to walk back while the old man almost felt it. Five years of unanswered revenge. Until now. As he walked faster so did Hunter J, keeping her gaze on him while he was too afraid too turn around. But unlike her that time... he knew.

Quickly getting on his knees with his head on the dirty floor and arms over his head, he repeatedly said he was sorry. Even if she never asked nor sought it, it would be all that Jayane could ask of someone like him. But not Hunter J. Approaching him, she whispered for him to stand up. But he was too afraid.

As Hunter J shrieked for him to stand, her words echo throughout the hallway and leaving the Pokemon inside the cells dead silent. Crying of fear, the old man begged her not to but as she slammed her fist into a nearby metal door with an deafening sound, he quickly stood up as told. But looked down.

Not looking her in the eye. But as Hunter J told him to look at her, he did not wish to infuriate her even more and slowly looked at her. Looking at Hunter J, he feared to look upon her as if she was the incarnation of Medusa herself. Looking back at him, she then smiled slightly. That she truly succeeded.

To become something far worse than the hellplace itself. To not be their prey but their predator. Their breathing deepest fears and deadly sins. Someone that really personified what true malice was. And she saw it in his eyes. With the old man having not even noticed her faint smile, Hunter J backed away.

Old Man: Please... I beg you... I´m old... weak... poor... and all I have left... are clothes and my life...

Hunter J: I guess it really is true... that only the strongest survive her... while the weak eventually die...

Old Man: I´m sorry... for whatever I have done... I don´t even remember it... but I felt you judge me...

Hunter J: You mean you didn´t say sorry for what you did back then... you really don´t remember at all ?

Old Man: No... I reacted, because... you´re... her aren´t you... J... and I mean no harm or am a threat ...

Hunter J: It´s been years since I first saw you... yet you reacted only to what I am in this place...

Old Man: Yes... everyone know you... and I can´t do anything anymore... I´m gonna die here anyway...

Hunter J: And you truly feared for your life... when you saw me turn around to come after you ...

Old Man: I thought I was all prepared to die in this place... but I prayed it would never be by you...

Hunter J: Maybe you will... but not by my hands... that is not who I really am... that is Hunter J ...

Old Man: What... I thought you were gonna... but this can´t be... you are J... what do you mean ?

Hunter J: A long time ago... almost the exact thing happened ... with you and a young girl, Jayane...

About to smile back that he was forgiven, knowing well how such a place can change someone, Jayane saw the old man look at her again. Remembering who she was. The young scared girl. As his face turned devilish from remembering her, as it made Jayane´s spine shiver, seeing him just like before.

As Jayane inside became scared of him... fearing what he would do... Hunter J resurfaced... to do what Jayane could not do. Acting prey, she backed away into an nearby empty cell... while the old man closed the door from inside... thinking he must have been mistaken.. that she could not possibly be Hunter J...

That she had acted as the infamous huntress to act tough and escape him... but as he approached leaned over her... she smiled at him. But it was not Jayane. It was her and he could feel it. The predator. Alone with the prey. A huntress with her trap all sprung. And a devilish smile that made the old man scream.

All it took was a few moves from her to make it all silent again. Rising up, she walked over him before opening and closing the door behind, leaving him essentially undead. Wishing not to die. Yet at the same time embracing death rather than experiencing his current state. Not to live in the same world as her.

With the door locked from the outside, Hunter J continued forward as she got to the mess hall, with most inside instantly getting quiet once she stepped in while others continued with their conversation, be it a closer acquaintance of hers or someone new. Continuing onward, she finally found Rogen at the far back.

Rogen: You sure know how to make an entrance... I´m sure gonna miss it J... now that you, well ...

Hunter J: Few people, dead or alive, know and that includes you Rogen... so remember our deal ...

Rogen: As you say... but I have to ask... are you sure you want to go outside... after all you have done...

Hunter J: All I did... I did for her... everything else means nothing to me... I said that the first time I ...

Rogen: You keep saying that... but you really have to ask yourself... if what you are saying is true ...

Hunter J: The huntress was born here... and she will die here... the very moment I step out Rogen...

Rogen: If not... you´re letting out something the good world out there might not be ready for ...

Hunter J: Even if you were right... as long as she is safe out there... I can stay here forever for her ...

Rogen: Should that happen... then jaybird will die here... and the huntress will take over completely...

Hunter J: If that is what it takes... I´ll do it... if only the huntress can save the only think I care about ...

Rogen: Aw that hurts my feelings... but I get ya ... so, any lose ends to tie up before your farewell ?

Hunter J: Yeah... and don´t worry, you along with Carl and some others get your fair share of it ...

Rogen: As agreed... well then, what else to say... other than good luck, and... don´t come back here ...

Hunter J: Thank you... for all you done for me ... until the very end... you and Carl did help me ...

Rogen: You kept your end of the agreement so we did the same... anyway, you better get started soon ...

Hunter J: Sit down at the far back close to an exit just incase... and leave quietly if I do say jaybird...

Nodding, Rogen took a plate full of food from the cantina as Hunter J made her way towards the front of the messhall. Standing infront of everyone, it was all she needed for everyone to divert their attention to her and remain quiet, apart from the new arrivals. Yet it was nothing she would need to think about.

As if written an endless speech to everyone, she looked at everyone with a neutral gaze. Jayane had the choice to reveal her true colours and from the depths of her heart speak of what she really thought of them. Yet instead Hunter J returned and with a firm gaze made sure all eyes were on her and her only.

As it began. Jayane thought it was a waste of time and wished to leave. But she couldn´t. Hunter J wouldn´t let her. And as if whispering her intentions to Jayane, Hunter J´s devilish smile struck fear in her and everyone in the messhall. No one knew what she had planned for. Not even Carl and Rogen.

No one could imagine what driven that dark stone heart. Until it was too late. Struggling to say the codeword to Rogen, Jayane struggled. But was as if he knew and made his way out. While everyone else remained confused, Hunter J smiled and just stood still. All she needed to do. Was to wait for it.

Almost a minute passed without her saying a word and only gazing at them, as everyone thought she had finally snapped and decided to resume their activities But suddenly the emergency alarm was heard and all doors got locked automatically, trapping everyone inside. With the huntress. And her predators.

The ground shook and rumble noise was heard behind Hunter J, remaining in place. Seeing a clock on the wall shaking, Jayane then noticed it. That there was a time difference from leaving her room to arriving at the messhall. And realised that Hunter J had done something. Surfaced without her knowing.

The wall behind her crumbled as shrieks and growls were heard among the thick smoke that spread, all while Hunter J remained still. Only for something large to pass by her. And more on her other side. It was the experimental Pokemon, having someone escaped from their secured cages. Or been set free.

As more were seen and gathered, approaching the mass of people trapped, Hunter J closed her mouth and waited. Mere seconds later, Jayane witnessed something she never wished for. Yet was the work of Hunter J. A bloodbath, carnage without equal, as the Pokemon had reached the gathered evil men.

And returned back their sins and fears. Staying until no one was left standing and breathing, Hunter J walked through the demolish wall while the Pokemon were free to do as they please. With Jayane wanting to warn Carl, Hunter J would not let her. Yet there was only one thing that Jayane could do.

Make her way to Millie. To use the last strength she has to escape. To leave the birthplace of her hidden dark malice, and once outside could bury it forever. Jayane´s love for Millie was stronger than Hunter J´s malice. As she made her way through the hallway despite the alarm and everything turning chaotic.

Approaching her room, Hunter J grinned as blood was seen running down the floor, likely some Pokemon already having spread out ahead and taking on those that weren´t gathered in the messhall, but as she got closer and walked by the corner, Jayane took fully over once again. And then saw Millie.

Infront of the room, laying of the floor all scared, Jayane crawled to her and hugged her, telling Millie that it was alright. That they were done. And that it was finally time to leave. With Millie coiling around her, Jayane told her to close her eyes, not wanting to see the dead guards outside her room.

About to leave, Jayane stopped as Millie licked her face. And made a sound she knew far too well. Millie was in pain. Suddenly Jayane got startled as she saw it. The toolbox. The very same she saw many years ago. As she saw Rogen suddenly come out of the room, both surprised to seen each other.

Before Rogen could say anything, Jayane felt something familiar on her hands and as she looked down it was what she did not wish to see. Blood. But not from the guards. It was from Millie. She was dying.

Rogen: I don´t know what is happening... but well atleast we can take a big profit from her organs...

Kneeling infront of the two, Rogen opened the toolbox and having found a sharp knife he then didn´t waste a single second. As Millie´s blood was sprayed all over the area, Jayane remained immobile on her knees, her breathing having stopped for a moment and her eyes losing all signs of emotion.

A moment Hunter J let Jayane experience all for herself. Despite still alive and even with a chance to survive... Millie was butchered alive right infront of Jayane. Not even given a quick end as Rogen put aside one carving knife to switch to another, all too familiar to Jayane. As her sense of being changed.

Seeing a knife close to her, she picked it up and looked at it. almost as if she didn´t know what it was for. With the blood on her hands she suddenly giggled, before taking the knife and approaching Rogen from behind. Right behind him, Jayane could see Millie all carved up infront of her.

But she didn´t react at all. She just looked at the knife in her hand, before Rogen noticed her and turned around. Seeing her facial expression even he couldn´t really tell what state of mind she was in, Rogen saw the knife and asked her to give it back to him. Giggling, Jayane did as she was told.

Without a sound Rogen fell onto his back with the knife right in his forehead, and as his own blood sprayed around aswell, Jayane felt her heart racing. Yet she continued to giggle as if she enjoyed it, in which the amount of blood began to pile up on the floor and cover up the remains of Millie.

Seeing the other carving knife used in Rogen´s hand, Jayane took it and walked around with it, looking around as if she was searching. It didn´t take long before Carl arrived and once he saw Jayane, thought that enough was enough and decided that he would get her out of such evil place once and for all.

Kneeling down to her to be all friendly and get her to come along with him, Carl didn´t see it coming as Jayane was directly infront of his chest, and with one quick trust she pierced his heart. As Carl fell to the ground in agonising pain, still alive even if likely not for long, he could feel his blood pour out of him.

In which Jayane kneeled infront and looked at him, with the same emotionless face apart from her lewd smile. Taking hold of the knife in his chest, Jayane pushed it even further inside, in which Carl only twitched in response as Jayane then took out the knife, seeing the blood pour out even more than before.

She then looked around and saw the wild and aggressive experiment Pokemon desperately wanting to get out, as Jayane then walked over to an small control panel nearby and released them. Having no beef with her, the Pokemon spread out and eventually found the remaining henchmen nearby.

As Jayane could her them yell and scream, she closed her eyes and just stood still, as if enjoying it and wanting to hear every little sound, and waiting for it to get completely silent. Suddenly something appeared behind her, as she turned around and saw a large Salamence approach her.

With an malicious look on it face, it first wished to target her but as it saw Carl on the ground it´s focused turned to him. Trying to tell her to end it, Carl only saw Jayane give room for Salamence yet still be close to him, as Salamence began to feed on him while still even being alive.

With half his body gone, Carl by sheer terror was still alive, as Salamence blew up a hole in the wall with a Hyperbeam and left, all while Jayane stayed behind and watched Carl. With all the Pokemon gone, Jayane sat down infront of Carl, wished it would already end. But it would not yet.

Jayane took out something from her pocket and looked at it, having not noticed it before. It was her heart medicine ampule. Slamming it right into Carl´s chest, she saw a reaction that returned her devilish smile. Carl twitched violently as he felt like a mountain had formed right inside where his heart was.

Looking down, he was horrified to see his entire chest almost covered in what looked like layers of stone. While beyond salvation, it somewhat extended his life to the point that Jayane stayed behind until his final moments many hours later. Everything being all silent, leaving her alone in her own darkness...

_´´ While my hands are tainted with acts I remember from a part of my past... my life as a child is hidden in darkness for me... I only remember being found, unconscious and on the floor of that unknown yet dreadful place... it was clear that something had happened there... what is still an unsolved mystery..._

_But I somewhat knew what I was... after all, I had a bloody blade near me, be it from someone else or from me... but when I committed my first act of cruelty after that event... I shed no tears as if it was who I was and still am... and when I went even further to find out... then it was clear what I was... a huntress._

_Even Seb saw it in me before I did... he saw it through my eyes... and later through my actions... yet he is the only one that knew me before my name got known... and while a part of me would want to tell Jason... I first wish to find out the truth of who I am... before exposing myself completely to him..._

_He doesn´t even known much about me yet the attraction between us... as evil as we may seem to be by everyone else... fate let us somehow find our way to each other... so whatever past I may have that is unknown to us both... if revealed... will either completely tear us apart or maybe even bring us closer..._

_What is just as much of a mystery, is if someone else finds out and uses my past against me... if our enemies reveal to know my past... as much as I share Jason´s will and schemes... despite his wishes, I have my cards to play should the opportunity arise... to make sure he lets me form some kind of negotiation... after all, I might just have my own share of information from the past about them aswell..._

_If any new information about my past will change anything... is something I´ll deal with once I find out... after all, anything could have happened... where was I born... was I adopted... did I have both my parents... was I happy... alone... safe... if someone hurt me... if I hurt someone... so much to speculate..._

_For now... I have at least my name... the only lead I so far can really put to good use... to continue my search for the girl Jayane... meanwhile I...Hunter J... will remain to focus on the present and future... ´´_

As Jay slowly opened her eyes, Sebastian told her it´s alright, and after making sure her vitals are stable he unlocked her Pietra Shackles. Slowly sitting up, Jay felt all empty of energy and after taking off her battle visor she looked down on the ground as if she was pondering on something important.

Nearby, Sebastian was standing up and watching Jay, and held onto the used ampules previously injected. Waiting for a response from her, Sebastian was eager to find out what she had discovered, as Jay looked at her wrist cannon and then looked at Sebastian, awaiting to hear what she knows.

Professor Sebastian: Jay... easy now … breathe slowly… talk to me girl... how are you feeling ?

Hunter J: I´m alright Seb... and you ? I´m sorry … but there was no other way for me to do it ...

Professor Sebastian: We´ll have a more serious talk about that later … for now, anything unusual ?

Hunter J: I went deeper, that´s for sure... almost to the point that I just might not return at all ...

Professor Sebastian: There is always such a risk, but considering the amount you have used ...

Hunter J: I took the last dosage through my eyes... I´ll probably have to rest them for today ...

Professor Sebastian: You have to be careful... if you go blind... it´ll be a lot harder you know ...

Hunter J: Yeah... well you probably want to know by now … if I remember anything new …

With Sebastian already lowering his hopes after hearing what Hunter J just told him, Hunter J briefly smiled and looked at her wristcannon before turning around and looking at Sebastian. Seeing an mild form of emotional joy upon her face, Sebastian then asked Hunter J what she remembers.

Hunter J: Do you remember... when we eventually found out that my nickname seemed to be Jay...

Professor Sebastian: Even if just from that place, it was a clue or dead end to your true name ...

Hunter J: And the jaybird lullaby I told you about, that my father likely had as a nickname for me...

Professor Sebastian: Atleast we hope that was your father and not something you heard elsewhere...

Hunter J: Now... I remember a different voice... a woman... seems to be a birthday... my birthday...

Professor Sebastian: Oh my... this is the first time we find out about this... and, what else Jay ?

Hunter J: I´m just a child... very sick in bed... and... it´s due to my heart Seb... I had it back then ...

Professor Sebastian: Your heart condition ? Anything else you remember, anything about you ?

Underneath her wrist cannon was a softer strap in which the letter ´´ J ´´ was encarved, as Hunter J smiled further once she picked up her hunting knife from her battle belt. Carving additional letters, each letter surprised Sebastian, that Hunter J finally would have some for of identity, her own name.

Professor Sebastian: You remember it... oh my that´s great... so then... who are you really ?

Hunter J: I don´t remember much else for now Seb... sorry... but still... I have my own name ...

Professor Sebastian: Not just that, it will truly help in finding out more about your true past ...

Hunter J: I´ll find out one day... I am sure of it Seb... I´ll get answers one way or another ...

Professor Sebastian: And I´ll be right there with you girl... as will everyone that are close to you...

Hunter J: While I have found my other half... for good and evil... you have always been here Seb ...

Professor Sebastian: Fate brought all of us to you … let´s pray the same fate keeps us all together...

Hunter J: I hope so... atleast for now … fate has given me something... my name... it´s Jayane …

Showing Sebastian her encarved name on the wristcannon, Jayane further smile and even laughed abit, as even Sebastian somewhat laughed, due to both thinking how easy it was to figure out her name yet with each step they took closer to finding out more about her past and her true name.

Professor Sebastian: Jayane... for what it´s worth... while obviously simple... it´s a lovely name ...

Hunter J: I already spent what life I do remember for the thing I do not remember at all, my past ...

Professor Sebastian: And it´s a decision I respected every since you first decided to find out ...

Hunter J: Now that I got a name … it´s almost to the point that perhaps I should start over ...

Professor Sebastian: While your own choice... you have gone so far, that you shouldn´t stop now ...

Hunter J: But if I fail Seb... then all I will ever be remembered as... is the huntress from Sinnoh...

Professor Sebastian: It is who you are... until you do find out... back then... who you really were...

Hunter J: Eitherway... I´ll try get some rest now … do tell Jason and Salamence that I´m alright...

As Sebastian wished Jayane to sleep well, she nodded and laid down on her bed, and after he had closed her doors Sebastian directly faced Salamence, eager to find out what was going on with Jay.

Telling it that Jayane is alright, Sebastian told it to still keep guard and alert him should she need anything. Further walking away, it didn´t take long before he saw Vicious, and while wanting to avoid any conflict by trying to avoid him, once Vicious called out to him it was too late for it.

Vicious: I was informed that something had happened during the assault that took place earlier...

Professor Sebastian: No worry Jason... she is alright and well... she just spaced out abit, that is all ...

Vicious: An entire group was obliterated by her alone... Sebastian... tell me what happened... now !

Professor Sebastian: Much time was lost, and I need to get back to work... so if you excuse me ...

Vicious: Need I remind you... that despite your privileges... you still do work under the two of us ?

Professor Sebastian: Indeed, I work for you Jason... but I work with her... there is a big difference ...

Vicious: It´s true that I have had Hun under my wing far more than you... still... how dare you to ...

Professor Sebastian: If you object then take it up with her... though do so later, since she is resting...

As Professor Sebastian continued past Vicious, knowing well that he wouldn´t do anything that might risk enraging Jayane, he even walked past Hun that seemed ready to act just awaiting word for Vicious to act. But Vicious let it pass for now and instead focused on the task at hand and went further ahead.

Once Vicious reached Salamence, he knew that whatever had happened Hunter J did not wish to be disturbed, not even by him, and with Salamence standing in the way with it´s eyes fixed on Hun, Vicious backed off and decided to put his mind onto more urgent matters that needed his attention.

Some time passed as a grunt met up with Professor Sebastian and gave him the report he had requested, in which Professor Sebastian told him that it should remain confidential only for him.

Grunt: I don´t understand sir... shouldn´t Vicious and the other commanders see the battle report ?

Professor Sebastian: Leave out the part that concerns Hunter J and the events that happened ...

Grunt: Fair enough, I´ll do as asked for now... also, I got new intel that didn´t yet get reported in ...

Professor Sebastian: Then keep it only to yourself and me... so what else do you have for me ?

Grunt: Preliminary scans in the area she was at indicate she might have encountered something...

Professor Sebastian: That much is obvious, since there were Pokemon and human everywhere ...

Grunt: True, but we also got faint readings of what it was, though it is not entirely accurate...

Professor Sebastian: I´ll take what I can get... so do tell, what did the scans find in the rubble ?

Grunt: We got weak traces of Pokemon that match Dragonite... Dragonair... Dratini... and Milotic...

Asking the grunt to take him to the site, Professor Sebastian saw that the rest of the forces were already packing up since militia and others were closing in on the area, and knew that the was short for any further investigation despite his wishes to stay awhile, as he finally reached the site.

Asked to be left alone, the grunt did as told and went back to his duties, leaving Professor Sebastian by himself to do as pleased. Continuing reading the preliminary report, he noted that a whole family lived the the assaulted house that now was nothing more that sand blowing in the weak wind.

Suddenly Rogue appeared as Professor Sebastian didn´t even get up, understanding it was she and her Pokemon that likely by chance noticed the remaining traces, as both of them didn´t say a word and while he almost could feel her looking at him, Professor Sebastian continued his work.

Rogue: If I am in the way then say so and I´ll move to a much more suitable location ...

Professor Sebastian: You can stay... there are other things on my mind for the moment anyway...

Rogue: If I may be allowed to ask... what happened here... and what are you searching for ?

Professor Sebastian: I am searching for clues... and answers... to the question you just stated ...

Rogue: If you want any kind of help, I will do my best to supply you with anything of use ...

Professor Sebastian: This is personal... she asked me... and thus this is my task alone to handle...

Rogue: She trusts me... you should do the same... the sooner I help... the faster you get answers...

Professor Sebastian: Fair enough... however... don´t mention any of this to anyone but her alright ?

Looking at Rogue, it took awhile before she nodded in response, enough to make Professor Sebastian unsure if she would keep her word. Putting on his special glove, he felt the sand for any other traces and analysed the remains if something was left unnoticed by the first scanning team.

Meanwhile Rogue called forth Kirlia, Gallade and Gardevoir to help out, now having permission to further investigate the area. Asked to use her abilities to further conceal them, Professor Sebastian saw an barrier of illusions arise where they were, concealing them from being there at all from everyone else.

With the glove confirming the Pokemon traces, Professor Sebastian asked Rogue if her Pokemon could sense the events that happened, in which she nodded. Despite their best efforts, something held them back as they had to stop and mentioned to Rogue what they had found out.

Professor Sebastian: Unusual for them to be held back... is someone interfering with us ?

Rogue: That is not the case... it is something else... I am unsure of who or what it could be ...

Professor Sebastian: You´re still here... so they found out something... what is it Rogue ?

Rogue: They describe is as a black hole... it´s difficult for them to project what they know ...

Professor Sebastian: I´ll get answers even if with a knife to poke at their brains... so talk to me ...

Rogue: Seems... whatever happened... she did not react... up until the very end of the assault...

Professor Sebastian: So far that´s in the battle report... tell me something I don´t know dammit ...

Rogue: Take it easy... it´s difficult... but... I am unsure... it appears to be many emotions involved...

Professor Sebastian: She made a direct assault, I expect a lot of emotions to arise from anyone ...

Rogue: It is not anger nor hate, or anything similar... she encountered... a different emotion...

With a second analysis, Professor Sebastian noticed that the traces for Milotic and something else were peculiar, since it carried a small trace for Hunter J aswell. Assuming at first a close melee battle must have happened, he quickly remembered that such emotions did not seem to have been triggered.

With Gallade and Gardevoir focused on the illusion barrier, Kirlia was left the task to try pick up anything else of importance. Kirlia then sensed something, something familiar that it had felt before somewhere else. Despite Rogue asking, Kirlia didn´t respond to what it had picked up just now.

Professor Sebastian: If you can´t keep any control over them, then I´ll make sure to change that ...

Rogue: Kirlia is the only one that has always been resistant... always loyal... but resistant to me...

Professor Sebastian: I want answers, not excuses... force your way into it... I need to know ...

Rogue: I can´t, not here... I´ll do it eventually... but she is telling me something else though...

Professor Sebastian: Dodging the bullet... alright, then what else has it found out about Hunter J ?

Rogue: That is the strange part... it doesn´t concern her at all... it concerns someone else... me ...

Professor Sebastian: I´m getting more riddles than answers and distracted... leave now Rogue ...

Rogue: As you wish... well I´ll cover the retreat then... if you need me, then let me know …

As the illusion barrier vanished as much as Rogue along with her Pokemon, Professor Sebastian remained on the site but as he heard grunts further back behind him call out for a full retreat, he knew that time was short. Using his glove, he picked up patches of sand and put it all in a small bag.

Professor Sebastian: Jayane... I believe you still exist inside that malicious personality... I saw it in your eyes when you returned... even for a moment... and that brief smile... during all my time with you... never have I seen that in you... unless of malice... still … I do not know what you will find...

Whatever it is... even if it means leaving all of this behind... I am right beside you... like you, trying to find my right place in the world... neither good or evil... I go where I belong... and that is also by your side... so for now... just rest girl... and perhaps one day... you will wake up... and remember...

Suddenly the command shop radar alarm sounded as militia forces arrived to counter Twilight Hunters, as everyone took action while the battleships began to prepare to escape or begin to fire from above...

**Next part of the story and chapter preview: Twilight Origins**

_´´ With the help of Professor Sebastian, Hunter J continues to hunt her enemies just as much as her past, yet sudden unexpected events will reveal that she isn´t the only one that has taken much interest to her previous life, enough to secretly take action in order to possibly dig up far more than just her old past..._


End file.
